Look upon this fine collection
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu  I thought that god would be forgiving", Ein Enkelkind ist krank, etwas, das Valjean sehr wichtig ist, wird gestohlen, und Javerts Fähigkeiten arbeiten auf Hochtouren, Slash, sehr fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Look upon this fine collection**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu „I thought that god would be forgiving"_

_Ein Enkelkind ist krank, etwas, das Valjean sehr wichtig ist, wird gestohlen, und Javerts Fähigkeiten arbeiten auf Hochtouren, Slash, sehr fluffy_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und zweifellos einander._

Prolog

Es war der erste, wirklich warme Tag des Jahres. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel sangen, die Blumen verströmten angenehme Düfte. Ein perfekter Tag für einen Spaziergang, dachte Javert und blickte Valjean, der neben ihm schlenderte, von der Seite an.

Valjean erwiderte den Blick für einen langen Moment, dann brach er das Schweigen. „Ich habe dich angelogen, als ich sagte, daß da nichts mehr ist, was ich dir möglicherweise noch übel nehmen könnte. Da ist noch einiges, mehr als ich je geglaubt habe. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir all das verzeihen, aber ich habe mich geirrt."

„Ich verstehe nicht…" Javert blieb abrupt stehen. Panik bemächtigte sich seiner. Nach jenen schrecklichen Tagen im Januar, nachdem Valjean ihm vorgeworfen hatte, die Schuld an Fantines Tod zu tragen, hatte er geglaubt, alles sei wieder in Ordnung. „Aber du hast es versprochen."

„Ja, ich weiß." Valjeans Stimme klang düster. „Aber ich kann dieses Versprechen nicht halten. Und ich kann auch nicht weiter so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Ich verlasse dich, Javert."

Javert fühlte sich, als würde der Boden sich unter ihm auftun. „Warum, Valjean?"

„Ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Du von allen Menschen solltest verstehen, daß ich keine Lüge leben kann und will, Javert."

XXX

„Javert?" wiederholte Valjean. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Javert erwachte mit einem leisen Schrei, schweißgebadet und schweratmend. Verwirrt starrte er in das Gesicht Valjeans, der neben ihm auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett lag, und den Kopf auf den Ellbogen gestützt auf ihn herunter sah. Javert benötigte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, daß er offenbar einen sehr realistischen Albtraum gehabt hatte. „Ich hatte wohl einen schlechten Traum", sagte er lahm.

„Wovon hast du geträumt?" fragte Valjean neugierig.

Javert zögerte. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, Valjean die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn dann würde dieser denken, daß Javert ihm noch nicht endgültig verziehen hatte. Andererseits log Javert grundsätzlich nicht. „Es war wirr und beängstigend", antwortete er schließlich nur.

„Möchtest du, daß ich dich auf andere Gedanken bringe?" Valjeans Hand glitt scheinbar zufällig unter die Decke.

„Das wäre… nett." Manchmal war es Javert fast unheimlich, mit welcher traumwandlerischen Sicherheit Valjean immer das Richtige tat. Nichts war geeigneter, die Zweifel, deren Vorhandensein der Traum eindeutig bewiesen hatte, zu verdrängen, als eine Bestätigung ihrer Nähe in jeder Beziehung. „Einer der zahllosen Gründe, warum ich dich liebe, ist daß du immer zu wissen scheinst, was ich gerade brauche", murmelte Javert, bevor er sich ganz Valjeans Berührungen überließ.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel

Am folgenden Abend besuchten Valjean und Javert Cosette und Marius. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Valjeans Schwiegersohn den Entschluß gefaßt, den Jahrestag der Barrikade mit einem kleinen Essen zu begehen. Es war eine relativ familiäre Sache, bei der neben der eigentlichen Familie und den Danois' Freunde und Bekannte kamen, die ebenfalls nahestehende Personen auf der einen oder anderen Seite der Barrikade verloren hatten.

Javerts Begeisterung über diese Veranstaltung war nicht gerade überbordend; auch wenn dieser Tag damals das Ende der Jagd nach Valjean und den Beginn von etwas viel Größerem dargestellt hatte, war es nicht leicht, an den Tag erinnert zu werden, an welchem er versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Immerhin fand er es beruhigend, daß bestimmte Subjekte, die Cosette aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer einlud, mit ein paar wohlgesetzten Worten die Einladung abzulehnen pflegten. Auch wenn Azelma Thenardier und ihre Brüder zwei Geschwister auf der Barrikade verloren hatten, waren sie und vor allem ihr Beschützer, der höchst kriminelle Montparnasse, nicht der richtige Umgang für die inzwischen vier Enkel.

„Und", fragte Valjean mit einem Lächeln, „bist du bereit für Marius' alljährliches Auffrischen von Erinnerungen?"

„Als ob ich eine einzige Sekunde jemals vergessen würde." Javert verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist dieses Jahr das Codewort?"

„Wenn du gehen möchtest, mußt du nur das Wort ‚Handschelle' benutzen." Es war in jedem Jahr ein anderes Wort, das als Signal diente, daß einer von ihnen aufzubrechen wünschte.

„Du denkst, es gelingt, das Wort unverfänglich zu benutzen?" zweifelte Javert.

„Laß deine Phantasie spielen."

„Lieber nicht, sonst entwickele ich in dem Zusammenhang noch Reaktionen auf Erinnerungen, die nur uns beide angehen." Sie blickten sich einen langen Moment an, dann betätigte Valjean die Klingel.

Es war Marius, der die Tür öffnete, und sie ein wenig zerstreut ansah, als hätte er jemand anderen erwartet. „Oh, Sie sind es, kommen Sie herein."

„Wen hatten Sie erwartet?" Javert fiel sofort auf, daß irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Ich hatte gehofft, es sei Grenvil", antwortete Marius und fügte sofort hinzu, als er bemerkte, wie es klang: „Nicht, daß ich mich nicht über Ihr Kommen freue, aber ein Arzt wäre gut. Klein-Georges fiebert stark."

„Seit wann?" fragte Valjean besorgt. Immerhin hatte er in Montreuil sich einige Kenntnisse in Krankenpflege angeeignet.

„Seit einigen Stunden." Marius wirkte ernsthaft beunruhigt. „Wir haben den Zwillingen und Marie-Eponine gesagt, sie sollen unten bleiben, falls es ansteckend ist. Und da Grenvil sowieso eingeladen ist, habe ich nicht nach ihm geschickt, weil er eigentlich jeden Moment kommen müßte."

„Ist Cosette bei Georges?" erkundigte sich Valjean, und ehe Javert auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war Valjean aus seinem Rock geschlüpft, hatte diesen Javert in die Hand gedrückt und war auf dem Weg nach oben.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie sich ein wenig um die Gäste kümmern, bis Grenvil da ist?" fragte Marius und folgte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, seinem Schwiegervater die Treppe hinauf.

Für einen langen Moment kam sich Javert höchst seltsam vor, wie er mit einem Rock über dem Arm in der Tür eines Hauses des Adels stand, und wie selbstverständlich von ihm erwartet wurde, den Gastgeber zu vertreten. Aber er hatte in den vergangenen elf Jahren sich soweit von dem Mann entfernt, der er damals gewesen war, daß ihn derartige Herausforderungen nicht mehr erschrecken konnten. Zudem zeigte es, wie selbstverständlich er inzwischen ein Mitglied dieser Familie war, wenn man ihm zutraute, die Gäste zu unterhalten.

Nichtsdestotrotz war es eine erleichternde Entdeckung, daß lediglich Violetta und Lucien Danois samt ihren Kindern Pierre und Jeanne und die drei älteren Pontmercy-Kinder Marie-Eponine, Jean-Luc und Fantine-Euphrasie anwesend waren.

Weitere Gäste waren anscheinend noch nicht eingetroffen, was dazu führte, daß Javert, nachdem er Violetta und Lucien begrüßt hatte, von Marie-Eponine zwangsverpflichtet wurde, mit den Kindern Verstecken zu spielen. Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt, daß es den Kindern deutlich mehr Freude bereitete, wenn er seinen überragenden Spürsinn etwas unterdrückte und vorgab, sie nicht sofort zu finden. Die Entscheidung, etwas vorzutäuschen, was gar nicht der Fall war, hatte eine gewisse Zeit benötigt, doch als er sah, wie stolz die Kleinen waren, wenn es ihnen gelungen war, ihn länger als ein paar Minuten scheinbar in die Irre geführt zu haben, war er der Meinung, daß es sich um eine unschuldige kleine Täuschung handelte.

Als an diesem Abend endlich Dr. Grenvil erschien, war Javert gerade sehr konzentriert damit beschäftigt, Jean-Luc unter dem Pianoforte zu übersehen. Nachdem der Arzt nach oben geeilt war, fiel es Javert viel weniger schwer vorzugeben, er fände die Kinder nicht in ihren Verstecken, da er auf Geräusche aus dem ersten Stock lauschte, die ihm sagen würden, wie es um den kleinen Georges wohl stand.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Valjean die Treppe hinunter und wirkte dabei zur Erleichterung Javerts und der Danois' ruhig und nicht übermäßig besorgt. „Der Doktor meint, Georges habe Mumps."

„Mumps?" fragte Lucien etwas irritiert.

„Ziegenpeter. Er wird wieder gesund in ein paar Tagen oder vielleicht zwei Wochen. Keine Ahnung, wo er sich das eingefangen haben mag. Vielleicht, als Cosette ihn neulich mit in der Stiftung hatte."

„Mumps ist ansteckend, oder?" erkundigte sich Violetta.

„Ja", antwortete Valjean. „Grenvil wird gleich die anderen Kinder untersuchen. Wenn sie gesund sind, besteht wenig Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß über sie eine Ansteckung erfolgt ist."

„Was ist mit Cosette und Marius, oder mit dir?" wollte Javert wissen. „Diese Kinderkrankheiten sollen unangenehm sein, wenn man sie als Erwachsene bekommt."

„Wenn man sie als Kind nicht schon hatte." Valjean lächelte. „Ich habe es gehabt, als ich noch ein Kind in Faverolles war, und Cosette hatte es, als fast alle Mädchen im Konvent es bekommen haben. Marius sagt, er könne sich selbst nicht erinnern, aber seine Tante habe erzählt, daß er es als Kleinkind hatte."

Javert nickte. Es war beruhigend, dies zu hören. Er war immer etwas besorgt um Valjeans Gesundheit, schließlich hatte er vor einigen Monaten seinen bereits fünfundsiebzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert.

„Hattest du eigentlich Mumps?" fragte Valjean jetzt.

„Nicht, daß ich wüßte", antwortete Javert. „Aber ich kann mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, irgendwelche Kinderkrankheiten gehabt zu haben. Hätte ich sie gehabt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht hier in Anbetracht der übergroßen Fürsorge meiner Mutter", fügte er leise und mit Bitterkeit hinzu.

„Ich denke, dann solltest du Grenvil gestatten, nachdem er die Kinder untersucht hat, einen Blick auf dich zu werfen", erwiderte Valjean ebenso leise.

„Ich bin nicht krank", sagte Javert im Brustton der Überzeugung und mit leichter Entrüstung.

„Laß es ihn trotzdem tun, und sei es nur, um mich zu beruhigen." Valjean strich nur scheinbar beiläufig über Javerts Arm.

Javert berührte die Hand ganz kurz mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand. Wenn eine Untersuchung dazu dienen konnte, unnötige Sorgen zu vertreiben, würde er sich dem gerne unterziehen.

Schließlich kamen auch Cosette, Marius und Dr. Grenvil nach unten. Alle drei wirkten einigermaßen erleichtert, auch wenn eine solche Erkrankung nicht unbedingt zu unterschätzen war. Grenvil ging mit Cosette und den drei Pontmercy-Kindern ins Speisezimmer, um letztere auf Symptome zu untersuchen.

„Soweit unsere drei Großen gesund sind, sollten wir sie außerhalb des Hauses unterbringen, hat Grenvil empfohlen", sagte Marius. „Sie sollen sich nicht doch noch anstecken."

„Wir können die drei mit zu uns nehmen", schlug Violetta vor.

„Zwar haben sich meine Schwester und ihr Mann aus Toulon ab übermorgen für eine Woche angekündigt", ergänzte Lucien, „aber wir bekommen schon alle unter."

Valjean machte ein etwas zweifelndes Gesicht. Die Wohnung der Danois war schon für die vier Mitglieder der Familie beengt. Insgesamt fünf weitere Personen dort unterzubringen, mußte zu chaotischen Zuständen führen. „Es ist auch kein Problem, wenn die Kinder zu uns kommen."

Javert mußte zugeben, daß ihm bei dem Gedanken, wie drei sehr lebhafte Kinder durch eine wenig kindgerechte Wohnung tobten, immer auf der Suche nach Dingen zum Spielen, ein wenig anders wurde. Er liebte Valjeans Enkel, die irgendwie auch zu seinen geworden waren, aber Tag und Nacht mit ihnen weit weg von der gewohnten Umgebung zusammenzusein, klang kaum nach einem erfolgversprechenden Unternehmen. Andererseits hätte es gegen seine Auffassung von Pflicht verstoßen, seine Hilfe nicht anzubieten. „Warum machen wir es nicht umgekehrt?" fragte er. „Valjean und ich ziehen mit den Kindern ins Gartenhaus. Sie sind in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung, es ist nicht weit, wenn Sie Ihre Kinder sehen wollen, und sie sind unter Aufsicht." Einen kurzen Moment lang schloß Javert die Augen; vor zehn Jahren wäre er nicht einmal ansatzweise auf die Idee gekommen, einen solchen Vorschlag zu machen, vor elf Jahren hätte er jemanden, der suggeriert hätte, daß er einen einen solchen Vorschlag machen würde, für irre gehalten. „Ich habe im Augenblick keine Fälle, die mich sehr in Anspruch nehmen, stehe also zur Verfügung, wenn Valjean in die Stiftung muß."

„Das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot", sagte Marius, „das ich trotzdem gerne annehmen werde."

Ganz vorsichtig blickte Javert zu Valjean hinüber, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen. In Valjeans Augen lag ein amüsiertes Lächeln, welches eine Verbindung mit einem Ausdruck von Liebe eingegangen war. Es war dieser Ausdruck, der Javert an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ, wie er in der vorherigen Nacht in irgendeiner Weise Valjeans Gefühlen nicht sicher gewesen war.

Cosette wählte diesen Moment, um ins Zimmer zu treten. Sie registrierte den Blick zwischen ihrem Vater und Javert mit Freude, da sie nun sicher war, daß alles zwischen ihnen stimmte. „Die Kinder zeigen keinerlei Symptome", sagte sie. „Dr. Grenvil ist sicher, daß sie sich nicht angesteckt haben."

„Cosette, mein Engel, denk doch nur, dein Vater und Javert wollen ins Gartenhaus mit den Kindern ziehen, damit sie sich nicht anstecken", berichtete Marius seiner Frau.

„Das klingt nach einer sehr vernünftigen Idee", erwiderte Cosette. „Wir sollten sofort mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen, während Javert sich untersuchen läßt."

Javert seufzte leise, denn er war alles andere als ein geduldiger Patient. Seine Bereitschaft, sich von einem Arzt untersuchen zu lassen, obwohl er sich nicht im mindesten krank führte, war nicht sonderlich groß, aber er wußte, daß er gegen die vereinte Entschlossenheit von Valjean und Cosette schlichtweg machtlos war.

Also begab er sich brav und widerspruchslos ins Speisezimmer, aus dem die Kinder bereits wieder verschwunden waren. Dr. Grenvil hieß Javert auf einem der Stühle Platz nehmen und begann, ihn zu untersuchen. Javert mochte es nicht sonderlich, von anderen Personen angefaßt zu werden, bei denen es sich weder um Valjean, noch um eines der Kinder handelte, daher wußte er die schnelle, routinierte Art zu schätzen, mit der Grenvil seinen Hals und sein Gesicht abtastete und in seinen Rachen blickte.

„Hhm", machte Grenvil, „das sieht alles gut aus, ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, daß Sie sich nicht infiziert haben."

„Das würde ich überaus begrüßen."

„Trotzdem halte ich es für besser, wenn Sie sich Georges in den nächsten Tagen nicht nähern." Ein wenig schien der Arzt mit einer für seinen Berufsstand etwas irritierenden Befangenheit kämpfen zu müssen. „Eine Ansteckung mit Mumps kann für einen erwachsenen Mann höchst unerfreuliche Folgen haben."

„Welche?" erkundigte Javert sich schlicht. Er zog es vor, wenn er alle Informationen hatte, die verfügbar waren.

„Es kann Auswirkungen auf die, äh, Zeugungsfähigkeit haben." Die Verlegenheit eines erfahrenen Arztes, wie es Grenvil war, stand für Javert nicht wirklich in einem realen Verhältnis zu dem, was er sagte.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, in meinen reifen Jahren noch ein Kind zu zeugen", entgegnete Javert mit mildem Spott. „Zumal dafür meines Wissens eine Frau vonnöten wäre, woran sich mein Interesse sehr in Grenzen hält."

„Ich meinte auch nicht, also, es war nicht…", stammelte Grenvil, um sich jedoch dann zusammenzureißen. Er räusperte sich. „Ich bin aufgrund gewisser Umstände in Ihrem Verhalten und im Verhalten von M. Valjean davon ausgegangen, daß das, was Sie verbindet, über eine Seelenverwandtschaft hinausgeht."

„Was könnte darüber hinausgehen?" fragte Javert, der begann, sich blendend zu unterhalten. „Und wenn meine Seele einen Verwandtschaftsgrad mit der dieses Heiligen da draußen hat, ist sie vermutlich das schwarze Schaf der Familie."

Grenvil seufzte. Es war offenkundig, daß Javert nicht die Absicht hatte, diese Unterhaltung in irgendeiner Weise zu erleichtern. „Ich habe Anlaß zu der Vermutung, nein, Sie geben Anlaß zu der Vermutung, daß Ihre Beziehung auch eine körperliche Ebene hat."

„Oh, ja, die hat sie in der Tat." Ein Lächeln der Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht umspielte Javerts Lippen.

„Und genau damit könnte es im Falle einer Erkrankung vorbei sein", platzte der Arzt ein wenig entnervt heraus. „Mumps bei erwachsenen Männern kann zur Unfähigkeit führen, den ehe-… den Akt zu vollziehen." Er atmete erleichtert aus, daß es endlich heraus war.

Javert hob die Augenbrauen. „Das wäre in der Tat… unerfreulich." Innerlich mußte er feststellen, daß es weit mehr als unerfreulich wäre, auf diesen ganz speziellen Aspekt seiner Beziehung zu Valjean verzichten zu müssen. Zweiundfünfzig Jahre der Keuschheit und Selbstverleugnung hatten ihn nicht darauf vorbereitet, daß nach elf Jahren des Genießens intimer Berührungen diese Freuden verschwinden könnten. „Sie können versichert sein, M. le docteur, daß ich unter diesen Umständen keineswegs die Absicht hege, mich anzustecken."

Statt eines feierlichen Essens verbrachten die Anwesenden den Rest des Abends damit, Schlafgelegenheiten für die Kinder ins Gartenhaus zu schaffen, wo sie auf Matratzen im Wohnzimmer campieren würden, das große Bett, das im Schlafzimmer noch von Valjeans und Javerts letzter Übernachtung zeugte, mit frischer Wäsche zu beziehen und zwischendrin gelegentlich einen Happen von den zubereiteten Speisen zu nehmen.

Es war fast Mitternacht, als Valjean und Javert so leise wie möglich über die drei in erschöpften Tiefschlaf gefallenen Kinder stiegen, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Valjean streifte seine Schuhe ab und ließ sich ansonsten vollständig angekleidet auf das Bett fallen.

Javert schloß die Tür zwischen den beiden Zimmern und blickte zum Bett hinüber. „Ich glaube, ich habe heute abend etwas getan, was der Heilige in dir mißbilligen könnte", sagte er.

„Für gewöhnlich gefallen mir die Dinge, die du tust, auch wenn sie einem Heiligen, der ich nicht bin, mißfallen müßten." Valjean lächelte. „Was also willst du mir beichten?"

Javert begann, sich seines Rockes zu entledigen und diesen übersorgfältig über die Lehne des Stuhles zu hängen. „Dr. Grenvil hat versucht, mir zu erklären, daß ich besser keinen Mumps bekommen sollte, da dies unangenehme Auswirkungen auf meine… Manneskraft haben könnte."

„Tatsächlich? Das habe ich bisher nicht gewußt. Als der Mann, der in den Genuß dieser speziellen Kraft kommt und in Zukunft weiter kommen will, befehle ich dir, dich von Georges fernzuhalten." Valjeans Stimme bot eine faszinierende Parodie auf den Tonfall, den sie vor vielen Jahren in Montreuil-sur-mer gehabt hatte, als sie einem Polizeichef Anweisungen gab.

Statt einer Antwort schnitt Javert eine kurze Grimasse, während er seine Schuhe auszog und diese parallel nebeneinander unter dem Stuhl abstellte.

„Was ist denn nun der Grund, weswegen du meinst, etwas beichten zu müssen?" wollte Valjean wissen.

„Der arme Doktor druckste fürchterlich herum, und ich habe ihm überhaupt nicht geholfen, obwohl ich sehr schnell wußte, worauf er hinauswollte", gestand Javert. „Ich habe keinen Ton gesagt, um seinem Gestammel ein Ende zu bereiten."

„Ich denke, Gott wird dir vergeben." Valjean zog seinen Rock aus, ohne sich vom Bett zu erheben, und warf ihn zu Javert hinüber.

Der gab ein mißbilligendes Geräusch von sich und hängte den Rock über seinen. „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, diesen Teil unserer Beziehung zu erfüllen?"

„Das ist eine ernstgemeinte Frage, oder?" Valjean klopfte auf den Platz neben sich in dem Bett, und Javert kam langsam hinüber. „Ich glaube einfach nicht, daß das passieren würde, weil du sicherlich dich weiterhin auf deinen Mund und deine Hände verlassen könntest."

„Kein Gedanke daran, deine Bedürfnisse dann anderweitig zu befriedigen?" Javert stand jetzt direkt neben dem Bett.

„Nein, verdammt noch mal." Die Tatsache, daß Valjean fluchte, zeigte deutlich, wie sehr ihn dieser Gedanke schockierte. „Ich bin doch nicht mit dir zusammen, weil wir soviel Spaß zwischen den Laken haben. Das ist höchstens eine – zugegebenermaßen überraschend angenehme – Zugabe gewesen."

Javerts Haltung entspannte sich etwas, als er sich neben Valjean auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Warum führen wir diese Unterhaltung, Javert?" fragte Valjean sanft, während seine Hände das Band aus Javerts Zopf lösten. „Ich hatte letzte Nacht nicht den Eindruck, daß du Grund hättest, dir Sorgen zu machen."

Einen Sekundenbruchteil war ein Lächeln auf Javerts Lippen zu sehen, das jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. „Ich frage mich nur, was geschehen wäre, wenn wir diese Möglichkeit im Januar nicht gehabt hätten. Wären wir dann noch zusammen?"

„Ich könnte dich nie verlassen", sagte Valjean ohne jedes Zögern. „Und ich hätte dir nicht erlaubt zu gehen."

„Was hättest du getan?" Javert wandte den Kopf, so daß Valjeans Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Valjeans Worte würden zukünftig alle Unsicherheiten und Albträume ausschließen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich Lucien um ein paar Handschellen gebeten, dich aus alter Tradition an mich gekettet, und so lange abgewartet und auf dich eingeredet, bis du mir verziehen hättest."

„Ich denke, ich bin froh, daß du die andere Möglichkeit gefunden hast", murmelte Javert und küßte Valjean ausgesprochen besitzergreifend.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, beide einen sehr bedauernden Blick zur Wohnzimmertür warfen, und dann schlafen gingen.

XXX

Jean Valjean war nicht über Jahre immer wieder der Polizei entkommen, weil er es an Wachsamkeit hatte fehlen lassen. Dazu gehörte, immer gewahr zu sein, wenn ihn jemand beobachtete. Und genau dies war jetzt der Fall. Sehr vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blickte die Zwillinge an, die Hand in Hand vor dem Bett standen und ihn ansahen.

„Was macht ihr hier?" flüsterte Valjean, um Javert nicht zu wecken.

„Wir können nicht schlafen", erklärte Jean-Luc.

„Und wenn wir nicht schlafen können, dürfen wir zu Maman und Papa ins Bett", ergänzte Fantine-Euphrasie.

„Und da das gerade nicht geht, wollt ihr jetzt in unser Bett kommen?" fragte Valjean immer noch flüsternd, und beide Kinder nickten eifrig.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer hob er das Laken, rückte ein bißchen weiter zu Javert hinüber und ließ die Zwillinge ins Bett kriechen.

XXX

Javert wachte davon auf, daß ihn jemand an der Schulter anstupste. Es irritierte ihn, denn das war ganz und gar nicht die Art, auf die ihn Valjean zu wecken pflegte. Er hob den Kopf, öffnete die Augen und erkannte Marie-Eponine, die in ihrem Nachthemdchen vor dem Bett hockte und ihn gerade ein weiteres Mal anstupste.

„Kann ich bei dir schlafen, Grandpère?" fragte sie. „Ich habe Angst so alleine."

Es war lediglich Javerts Müdigkeit zuzuschreiben, daß er nicht darauf hinwies, daß sie eigentlich nicht allein im Wohnzimmer sein sollte. Stattdessen rückte er etwas beiseite, wunderte sich, warum Valjean soweit auf seine Seite gerutscht war, und sagte: „Na, gut, klettere rein."

„Darf Catherine auch kommen?" fragte das Mädchen und zog ihre Puppe hinter dem Rücken hervor.

Javert warf der Puppe einen etwas mißbilligenden Blick zu, immerhin hatte er sie nicht ganz legal erlangt, und versuchte vergeblich, noch etwas Platz zu schaffen. „Ja, auch Catherine."


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel

Das Erwachen hatte nicht wirklich etwas Ungewöhnliches. Javert lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Seite, an seinem Rücken spürte er das vertraute Gefühl von Valjeans breiter Brust, und eine von dessen großen Händen lag in Höhe des Bauchnabels und umarmte Javert somit halb. Es war absolut normal, in dieser Lage zu erwachen, in welcher schon des öfteren eines zum anderen geführt und das Aufstehen auf später verschoben hatte.

Was allerdings ganz und gar nicht Normalität darstellte, war beim Aufwachsen in das Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens zu starren. Ganz offensichtlich hatte es sich nicht um einen Traum gehandelt, daß Marie-Eponine samt Puppe bei ihnen schlafen wollte.

Ganz vorsichtig versuchte Javert, sich aufzusetzen, was jedoch zunächst lediglich dazu führte, daß Valjean seinen Griff verstärkte und im Halbschlaf begann, mit den Lippen an Javerts Hals entlang zu gleiten. „Wir sind nicht allein", murmelte Javert.

„Wer sollte denn außer uns in diesem Bett…? Oh", machte Valjean, als die Erinnerung ihn in seinem noch nicht richtig ganz wachen Zustand erreichte. „Die Zwillinge."

„Die Zwillinge?" fragte Javert irritiert, hob den Kopf, drehte ihn soweit, daß er über Valjean hinwegsehen konnte und betrachtete Fantine-Euphrasie, die, wahrscheinlich zum Mißfallen ihrer Eltern, mit dem Daumen im Mund friedlich schlief, und die Füße von Jean-Luc. Der Junge hatte es offensichtlich geschafft, sich im Schlaf soweit herumzudrehen, daß sein Kopf jetzt in Richtung Fußende lag.

Dank Javerts Bewegung konnte Valjean seinerseits einen Blick auf Marie-Eponine und Catherine erhaschen. Er seufzte leise. „Du wist mich wahrscheinlich mindestens einen Monat nicht mehr den ‚heiligen Jean' nennen, wenn ich mich frage, ob die lieben Kleinen uns jede Nacht besuchen werden. Ich fürchte, ich werde es nicht mit Frohsinn ertragen, wenn ich dich tagelang nicht angemessen wecken kann."

Javert grinste. „Wir sollten eigentlich in der Lage sein, wenigstens ein paar Tage keusch zu bleiben. Wir haben das Jahrzehnte lang geschafft."

„Ja, aber in diesen Jahrzehnten lagst du nicht im gleichen Bett wie ich. Zumindest nicht leibhaftig", fügte Valjean hinzu. „Ich denke, ich werde versuchen, aufzustehen und Toussaint darum zu bitten, uns Frühstück zu servieren."

Javert sah zu, wie Valjean, beeindruckend beweglich für sein Alter, über das Fußende hinweg aus dem Bett kletterte, ohne die selig schlummernden Kinder zu stören. Sie waren in Gegenwart der Kinder immer relativ diskret gewesen was ihre Beziehung anging. Valjeans Enkel wußten zwar, daß die beiden älteren Männer zusammenlebten und hatten daher selbstverständlich Javert als weiteren Großvater akzeptiert, aber welcher Art ihre Beziehung war, hatte ihnen niemals jemand genauer erklärt. Sie hatten allerdings auch nie nachgefragt.

Nachdem Valjean sich angekleidet hatte und das Gartenhaus in Richtung des Haupthauses verließ, erhob sich Javert ebenfalls und begann, im Wohnzimmer etwas Platz zu schaffen, damit sie alle zusammen frühstücken konnten.

Als Valjean etwas später mit Mme Toussaint im Schlepptau sowie zwei Tabletts zurückkehrte, krochen auch die Kinder aus dem Bett. In dieser Gesellschaft zu frühstücken, war für beide Männer ausgesprochen ungewohnt, denn alle drei Kinder plapperten munter darauf los über ihren Unterricht und das Abenteuer, für einige Zeit nicht in ihren eigenen Betten zu schlafen.

„Was planst du, heute zu tun?" fragte Javert schließlich über die pausenlose Geräuschkulisse hinweg.

„Ich denke, ich werde in der Stiftung gut beschäftigt sein, da ich nicht annehmen, daß Cosette in den nächsten Tagen von Georges' Seite weichen wird." Valjean hatte natürlich sehr wohl vor zwei Jahrzehnten mit einem Kind gefrühstückt, aber es war eben nur eines gewesen, welches zudem sehr verschüchtert war. Als sich letzteres gab, waren sie bereits im Konvent, wo gemeinsame Mahlzeiten zwischen Schülerinnen und dem Gärtner nicht vorgesehen waren. „Und du?"

„Oh, ich muß nur ein paar Berichte wegen abgeschlossener Fälle schreiben, nichts wirklich Wichtiges. Und ich dachte, ich werde bei uns zuhause vorbeischauen, ein paar Sachen holen. Wir können ja nicht tagelang dieselbe Kleidung tragen und in dieser auch noch schlafen."

„Ich bin immer überrascht, daß du es bist, der an diese praktischen Dinge denkst. Man könnte meinen, du seiest jahrelang auf der Flucht gewesen statt ich."

„Wieso warst du denn auf der Flucht, Grandpère Jean?" wollte Jean-Luc wissen, und Fantine-Euphrasie ergänzte: „Und wovor?"

„Ich bin vor Grandpère Javert davongelaufen", antwortete Valjean und erkannte im selben Moment, daß diese wahrheitsgemäße Antwort keine gute Idee gewesen war.

„Aber warum denn?" fragte Marie-Eponine und blickte forschend von einem ihrer Großväter zum anderen.

„Das, mein Schatz, ist eine viel zu lange Geschichte, um sie jetzt zu erzählen", griff Javert ein. „Ihr werdet niemals pünktlich zum Unterricht kommen, wenn wir diese Geschichte erzählen."

„Aber ihr erzählt es uns, ja?" bohrte Marie-Eponine weiter.

„Irgendwann", erwiderte Javert. Als die Kinder schließlich mit ihren Schulsachen verschwunden waren, um den Unterricht in der kleinen Privatschule ein paar Straßen weiter zu besuchen, deren Gründung Marius und Cosette maßgeblich mit finanziert hatten, meinte er: „Dir ist natürlich klar, daß wir nie wieder Ruhe haben werden, bis wir ihnen erklärt haben, warum du vor mir weggelaufen bist."

„Allerdings." Valjean seufzte. „Es wird nicht ganz leicht sein, eine altersgerechte Version zu finden, die der Wahrheit entspricht."

„Du hast damit doch Erfahrung, schließlich hat dich Cosette ja sicherlich vor ein ähnliches Problem damals gestellt."

„Nicht wirklich. Immerhin war die Fluchtsituation noch aktuell vorhanden. Aber wenn man uns jetzt sieht, erscheint ein unglaublich, daß ich jemals vor dir geflohen sein sollte." Valjean beugte sich herüber und küßte Javert. „Dabei kann ich mir heute keinen Tag ohne dich vorstellen."

Javert zog ernsthaft in Erwägung, das Verlassen des Gartenhauses noch etwas nach hinten zu verschieben, um ein wenig Zeit allein mit Valjean zu verbringen, wurde jedoch in diesem Gedankenganz rüde unterbrochen, da Toussaint erschien, um das Frühstücksgeschirr abzuräumen.

Mit einem leichten Gefühl des Bedauerns begannen beide Männer ihr Tagewerk.

Javert beschloß, sich zunächst in ihre Wohnung zu begeben, da das Schreiben von Berichten ohne die notwendigen Unterlagen etwas sinnlos erschien. Also ging er mit seinem noch immer sehr energischen Schritt den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Er hatte kaum den Schlüssel ins Schloß gesteckt, da riß ihre Haushälterin Marguerite die Tür auf. „Meine Güte, M. Javert, jetzt bin ich erleichtert. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als Sie und M. Valjean nicht nach Hause gekommen sind gestern abend."

Javert räusperte sich. „Tatsächlich?" murmelte er fast verlegen. Keiner von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, eine Nachricht über ihren Verbleib zu schicken, und offensichtlich hatte Marguerite sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Mit knappen Worten erklärte Javert dann die Situation, woraufhin Marguerite schüchtern um einige freie Tage bat, um ihre Schwester zu besuchen.

Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, sich diesem Anliegen zu verschließen, und da es Javert lieber war, daß Marguerite anwesend war, um für das leibliche Wohl zu sorgen, wenn auch sie zuhause waren, gewährte er die freien Tage.

Schließlich sammelte er die für seine Berichte notwendigen Unterlagen zusammen, packte einen Koffer mit Wäsche zum Wechseln, je zwei Anzügen, Waschzeug und mit einem bedauernden Brummen zwei Nachthemden. Es ging nun nicht an, nackt zu schlafen, wenn jederzeit drei im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aufgeweckte Kinder in ihr Bett kriechen konnten. Anschließend war der Koffer schwerer als erwartet, so daß Javert für den Rückweg eine Droschke nahm.

XXX

Javert hatte den halben Vormittag und den ganzen Nachmittag seine Berichte geschrieben. Da es ein warmer Tag war, hatte er das kleine Tischchen nach draußen getragen und saß im Halbschatten. Dr. Grenvil, der nach Georges gesehen hatte, war kurz herüber gekommen und hatte über den Zustand seines Patienten berichtet, daß der Krankheitsverlauf normal sei.

Am späteren Nachmittag kehrten die drei älteren Kinder vom Unterricht zurück. Marie-Eponine verschwendete nur ein paar wenige Worte auf die Begrüßung, baute sich dann vor Javert auf und verlangte energisch: „Nun, jetzt haben wir genug Zeit."

„Wofür?" Javert war verwirrt.

„Ihr habt gesagt, ihr erzählt es uns irgendwann. Warum Grandpère Jean vor dir weggelaufen ist."

Javert gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Er hätte vielleicht doch lieber einen Teil des Tages damit verbringen sollen, sich zu überlegen, wie man einer Neun- und zwei Sechsjährigen ihre komplizierte Vergangenheit erklären könnte, ohne sie zu sehr zu ängstigen. Er war versucht, den Kindern zu sagen, daß sie lieber Grandpère Jean fragen sollten, aber das wäre ein Ausweichen gewesen, auch wenn er fand, daß es eigentlich Valjeans Entscheidung sein sollte, wie weit er seine Vergangenheit offenbaren wollte. Aber es wäre feige gewesen, der Frage auszuweichen, und Feigheit gehörte nicht zu seinem Charakter. Außerdem war es schwierig, die drei ihn überaus erwartungsfroh anblickenden Kinder zu enttäuschen. „Ich war damals Polizist", begann Javert langsam und bedächtig, „und ich war ein Dummkopf."

Die Kinder starrten ihn mit großen Augen ungläubig an. Daß Javert einfach so zugab, ein Dummkopf gewesen zu sein, schien sie zu faszinieren.

„Ich war nicht in der Lage und nicht bereit zu erkennen, was für ein großartiger Mensch euer Grandpère Jean ist, sondern habe ihn auf etwas Ungesetzliches reduziert, was er in seiner Jugend getan hatte. Und deswegen ist er mit eurer Mutter vor mir geflüchtet." Es war noch immer nicht so ganz leicht, selbst über ein Jahrzehnt danach, über das verschwendete Leben zu sprechen, das er geführt hatte, bis Valjean ihn aus der Seine zog.

„Und dann hast du aber gesehen, daß er ein guter Mann ist?" piepste Fantine-Euphrasie nach einer Pause.

„Er ließ mir keine andere Wahl." Javert konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Wo sind unsere Großmütter?" fragte Jean-Luc vollkommen unvermittelt.

„Bitte?" Javert war durch den plötzlichen Themenwechsel irritiert.

„Wir haben zwei Großväter, aber keine Großmütter", erklärte Jean-Luc und fügte mit verblüffender Logik hinzu: „Waren unsere Großmütter eure Frauen?"

„Äh, nein." Der Gedanke, jemals verheiratet gewesen zu sein, war für Javert so absurd, daß er gar nicht merkte, wie die Unterhaltung in gefährliche Gewässer abdriftete. „Eure Großeltern väterlicherseits sind schon lange vor eurer Geburt gestorben. Euer Vater ist bei seinem Großvater aufgewachsen. Marie-Eponine erinnert sich vielleicht noch an Grandpère Gillenormand?"

Marie-Eponine nickte. M. Gillenormand war drei Tage, nachdem er seinen hundertsten Geburtstag mit einer großen Feier begangen hatte, für immer friedlich eingeschlafen, gepflegt von einer jungen hübschen Krankenschwester, die nach allgemeiner Auffassung mehr als Krankenpflege für ihn getan hatte.

„Und Mamans Maman?" fragte Fantine-Euphrasie.

„Eure Großmutter Fantine, nach der du getauft wurdest, und nach der die Stiftung benannt ist, starb vor zwanzig Jahren." Javert klang deutlich düsterer als zuvor.

Marie-Eponine begann, etwas an den Fingern abzuzählen. „Dann haben wir zwei Großmütter, und drei Großväter, von denen einer tot ist, und die beiden anderen niemals mit unseren Großmüttern verheiratet waren." Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und erweckte den Eindruck, sehr scharf nachdenken zu müssen. „Dann ist Mamans Maman nicht verheiratet gewesen."

Das war nun wirklich ein Thema, das Javert nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. Cosettes Herkunft sollten doch bitte sie und Marius ihren Kindern erklären.

Die nächste Frage, diesmal von Jean-Luc, rettete ihn vor einer Antwort. „Warum sind Grandpère Jean und du nicht verheiratet?"

Vielleicht war es nicht wirklich eine Rettung gewesen… Ganz spontan war Javert kurz davor zu antworten, daß das Gesetz eine Heirat zweier Männer nicht gestatte, bis ihm klar wurde, daß der Junge wohl eher meinte, warum keiner von ihnen eine Frau hatte, anstatt warum sie nicht miteinander verheiratet waren. „Es hat niemals eine Frau gegeben, die auch nur ansatzweise den Gedanken geweckt hätte in mir, mein Leben mir ihr verbringen zu wollen."

„Aber wenn du eine solche Frau treffen würdest, bekämen wir eine Großmutter?" bohrte Fantine-Euphrasie weiter.

„Es ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich, daß das passieren wird. Ich bin sehr glücklich, wie ich zur Zeit lebe?"

„Mit Grandpère Jean?" Marie-Eponines Frage kam ebenso überraschend, wie sie unschuldig klang, aber Javert wurde den Eindruck nicht los, daß sie genau wußte, wonach sie hier fragte. Seine Patentochter war ein intelligentes Kind, die offenbar mehr Dinge mitbekam, als man gemeinhin für sie angemessen hielt.

„Ja, mit Grandpère Jean", bestätigte Javert.

„Dann haben wir keine Großmütter, weil ihr zusammen glücklicher seid als mit einer Frau?" Diese Feststellung schien Marie-Eponine nicht im mindestens zu irritieren, sie wirkte vielmehr stolz darauf, daß sie all das ganz alleine herausgefunden hatte.

„Vor allem mit einer Frau für uns beide", kam Valjeans amüsierte Stimme von hinten. „Das wäre doch im höchsten Maße unpraktisch." Er beugte sich über Javert, der noch immer auf der Bank saß, drückte ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn und murmelte für die Kinder kaum hörbar: „Und ich bin sehr glücklich."

Javert errötete. Valjean hatte mit seiner Begrüßung zumindest nach dem Blick, den Marie-Eponine zwischen ihnen beiden hin- und herwarf, sehr deutlich gemacht, warum das Thema „Großmütter" nicht aktuell werden würde. Irgendwie war es gleichzeitig angenehm, nicht mehr zu versuchen, die Wahrheit etwas von den Kindern fernzuhalten, und erschreckend, wenn man sich vorstellte, was sie wohl jetzt alles fragen würden.

Die Zwillinge schienen jetzt ein wenig das Interesse verloren zu haben, doch Marie-Eponines Wissensdurst war noch nicht vollständig befriedigt. „Wenn zwei Männer zusammen glücklich sein können, warum handeln Märchen immer nur von Prinz und Prinzessin, und nie von zwei Prinzen?"

Javert warf Valjean einen fast schadenfrohen Blick zu. „Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag Fragen beantwortet, jetzt bist du dran."

„Ich bin unendlich dankbar dafür", antwortete Valjean in einem Tonfall, der das exakte Gegenteil ausdrückte. „Ich werde dir meine Dankbarkeit noch zeigen."

„Eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?" fragte Javert spöttisch.

„Da du permanent behauptest, ich sei ein Heiliger, werde ich doch wohl kaum drohen." Valjean wandte sich wieder Marie-Eponine zu, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er ihr antworten sollte. Natürlich, er hatte viel mehr Zeit mit kleinen Mädchen verbracht als Javert, aber das hatte ihn nicht auf derartige Fragen gefaßt gemacht. Cosette war schließlich bereits eine verheiratete Frau gewesen, als sie erfuhr, wen ihr Vater liebte. „Es gibt Menschen, die sind nicht bereit zu akzeptieren, daß zwei Männer zusammen sind."

Marie-Eponine legte den Kopf schief. „Warum nicht?"

„Manche Leute haben Angst vor Dingen, die sie nicht kennen. Sie reagieren so aus Unwissenheit."

„Aus Dummheit", verbesserte Javert.

„Ich finde diese Leute ziemlich blöd", verkündete Marie-Eponine entschlossen. „Und ich finde gut, daß ihr zusammenseid." Damit war das Thema für die Kinder endgültig beendet, vor allem auch deswegen, weil Toussaint mit einem kleinen Korb voller Zuckergebäck auf das Gartenhaus zuhielt.

„Wenn ich jemals einen hart leugnenden Verbrecher zu einem Geständnis zwingen muß, borge ich mir die drei aus, und lasse sie auf ihn los", seufzte Javert.

„Eigentlich solltest gerade du wissen, daß Folter in diesem Land verboten ist", erwiderte Valjean trocken. „Und, wie war dein Tag sonst so?"

„Du meinst, bevor ich der pontmercy'schen Inquisition in die Hände gefallen bin. Ich habe Marguerite ein paar Tage freigegeben, zuviel Gepäck hierhergebracht und eine Menge Berichte geschrieben. Und du?"

„Nichts Außergewöhnliches in der Stiftung heute, außer vielleicht, daß es außergewöhnlich ruhig war." Auffällig zufällig fuhr Valjeans Hand durch Javerts Haar. „Meinst du jetzt, wo die Kinder Bescheid wissen, können wir ein wenig… weniger zurückhaltend sein."

„So sehr ich mir das auch wünschen würde, halte ich es dennoch für keine gute Idee." Javert ergriff die Hand in seinem Haar, zog sie etwas nach vorne und drückte einen Kuß darauf. „Bei dem Hang dieser Familie immer im unpassenden Moment zu erscheinen, ist mir die Gefahr zu groß, in einer verfänglichen Situation erwischt zu werden. Und _den_ Fragen will ich mich mit Sicherheit nicht aussetzen."

Valjean erschauderte nur.

Die beiden Männer waren fest entschlossen, sich zusammenzunehmen. Ihnen blieb den Rest des Tages auch wenig anderes übrig, denn sie hatten keine Sekunde alleine, da immer eines der Kinder um sie herumlief. Das Abendessen wurde im Garten eingenommen. Cosette und Marius nutzten die Gelegenheit, frische Luft zu schnappen und den Rest der Familie zu sehen, und nachdem die Kinder im Bett lagen, verlangten sie das Vorlesen einer Geschichte.

Schließlich lagen Valjean und Javert in ihrem Bett, und gerade, als sie glaubten, wenigstens ein paar Augenblicke miteinander genießen zu können, hörten sie schon das leise Tappen nackter Kinderfüße auf dem Boden…

XXX

Valjean hatte am nächsten Morgen einen Termin mit mehreren Spendern der Stiftung, die angedeutet hatten, weitere Summen zu zahlen. Daher verließ er das Gartenhaus noch vor den Kindern. Diese machten sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Schule und ließen Javert allein zurück, der sich plötzlich und unerwartet etwas einsam und verlassen vorkam. Seine Berichte waren fertiggestellt, die Briefe mußten nur noch abgeschickt werden.

Auf dem Rückweg von der Poststation machte Javert noch einen Abstecher auf den Markt, und weil er wußte, daß er sich wahrscheinlich bis zu Valjeans Rückkehr langweilen würde, beobachtete er das Geschehen eine Weile. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er feststellte, daß einige Kinder Geldbörsen geschickt aus Taschen entwendeten und ihre Beute bei einem Mann in mittleren Jahren am Rande des Marktplatzes ablieferten. Früher, als er noch Polizist gewesen war, hätte er sich durch nichts davon abhalten lassen, alle zusammen zu verhaften, doch jetzt nahm er lediglich den Mann vorläufig fest und übergab ihn der Marktpolizei.

Eindeutig Valjeans Einfluß, dachte er selbstironisch; vor zehn Jahren hätte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, daß es für die Kinder wohl allein ums Überleben ging. Bis die Formalitäten der Festnahme erledigt und Javert wieder zurück in der Rue Plumet war, hatte es bereits Mittag geschlagen.

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er Valjean dort bereits vor. Er saß im Garten, hatte die Beine von sich gestreckt und las den „Moniteur". Er wirkte ein wenig wie eine Katze, die den Sahnetopf ausgeschleckt hatte und den nächsten erwartete. „Ich dachte, nachdem ich fast zwanzigtausend Francs Spendenzusagen erhalten habe", sagte er und faltete die Zeitung zusammen, „könnte ich dieses Ereignis zusammen mit dem Mann, den ich liebe, ein wenig feiern, solange wie wir das Gartenhaus für uns haben."

Javert sah sich plötzlich gezwungen, sich zu räuspern, bevor er antworten konnte. „Ebensowenig wie offenbar deine Spender kann auch ich dir nicht widerstehen."

Valjean lächelte, stand auf, drückte Javert einen fast keuschen Kuß auf die Lippen und ergriff seine Hand, um ihn ins Haus zu führen.

Javert folgte ihm mit versonnenem Blick, der sich abrupt verdüsterte, als er in Richtung des Gartentors sah. „Ich fürchte, es wird nichts mit dem Feiern."

Valjean blickte ebenfalls dorthin und sah, wie Marie-Eponine und die Zwillinge den Garten betraten.

Beide Männer wechselten einen irritierten Blick. Es waren noch rund vier Stunden bis zum Schulschluß. Als die Kinder näher kamen, mußten sie feststellen, daß Marie-Eponine etwas derangiert wirkte, und ihr halbes Kleid schmutzig war und an einigen Stellen Blutflecken aufwies. Mit tiefer Besorgnis stürzten sie auf die Kinder zu.

„Was ist passiert?" stieß Valjean hervor, und Javert fragte im gleichen Moment: „Wer hat dir was getan?"

„Nichts", antwortete das Mädchen verstockt. „Niemand."

„Aber das Blut…", widersprach Valjean, wobei er erleichtert feststellte, daß Marie-Eponine keine Wunden zu haben schien.

„Das ist nicht meins", erklärte Marie-Eponine mürrisch.

Ihre Geschwister waren mitteilsamer. „Das ist das Blut vom dicken Didier Giraudeau", erzählte Fantine-Euphrasie. „Sie hat sich mit ihm geprügelt."

„Und gewonnen", ergänzte Jean-Luc. „Sie hat ihm zwei Zähne ausgeschlagen. Bumm! Bumm!" Der Junge unterstrich die Laute mit zwei Handbewegungen und schien allgemein sehr stolz auf seine große Schwester zu sein.

„Bist du sicher, daß diese mordlüsternen Monster wirklich _deine_ Enkel sind?" murmelte Javert in Valejans Richtung.

„Weswegen hast du dich geprügelt?" fragte Valjean, nicht ohne Javert einen sanft-rügenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Gab keinen Grund." Marie-Eponine versuchte, den forschenden Augen der beiden Männer auszuweichen.

„Mlle. Pontmercy", begann Valjean so streng, wie es ihm möglich war, „du bist eine wohlerzogene und intelligente junge Dame. Ich halte es für ausgeschlossen, daß du dich grundlos mit einem Jungen prügelst."

„Ist aber so." Das Mädchen war auffällig einsilbig.

„Ich glaube, jetzt gibt's richtig Ärger", stellte Fantine-Euphrasie fest.

„Der Papa vom dicken Didier ist ja noch dicker als er", erkannte Jean-Luc.

Javert hatte gerade ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, ob er es übers Herz brächte, an Marie-Eponine eine seiner Verhörtechniken auszuprobieren, als er durch die Zwillinge aufmerksam geworden zum Gartentor blickte. Hindurch kam ein teuer gekleideter, beleibter Mann in Begleitung eines ebenso wohlbeleibten Jungen in Marie-Eponines Alter.

„Ihr zwei", sagte Javert in Richtung der Zwillinge, „lauft zum Haus, sucht Mme Toussaint und sagt ihr, sie soll eure Eltern holen, verstanden?"

Auch wenn Fantine-Euphrasie und Jean-Luc eigentlich wenig Lust verspürten, den Ort, an dem sich gleich etwas sehr Spannendes zu ereignen versprach, zu verlassen, war deutlich zu erkennen, daß Javert es ernst meinte. Also trollten sie sich.

„Da ist sie ja, diese Verbrecherin", brüllte M. Giraudeau durch den Garten, während er sich dem Platz näherte, an dem Valjean, Javert und Marie-Eponine standen. Letztere hielt es für besser, hin dem Mann mit den herkulesartigen Kräften und dem Ex-Polizisten Schutz zu suchen.

„Ich bitte doch dringend darum, daß meine Enkelin nicht in dieser Weise beleidigt wird." Valjeans Stimme war kühl, bestimmt und hatte verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit derjenigen von M. Madeleine.

„Ihre Enkelin hat meinen Sohn geschlagen. Zwei Zähne hat sie ihm ausgeschlagen", tobte Giraudeau.

„Ihr Sohn hat sich von einem Mädchen verprügeln lassen?" Javert hob übertrieben ungläubig die Augenbrauen. „Und das hat er Ihnen auch noch erzählt?"

Giraudeau nahm den Spott nicht wirklich gut auf. „Wer glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?"

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß ich Inspektor 1. Klasse der Pariser Polizei Javert bin, inzwischen im Ruhestand."

„Das kann ich bestätigen." Valjean schien gerade anzufangen, sich prächtig zu amüsieren, weil die Situation so absurd war. „Aber vielleicht möchten Sie ja lieber mit meinem Schwiegersohn M. le Baron Pontmercy sprechen."

Marius und Cosette kamen gerade aus dem Haus. „Papa, was ist passiert? Die Zwillinge behaupten, Marie-Eponine hätte jemanden geschlagen?" fragte Cosette verwirrt.

„Meinen Sohn hat sie geschlagen", polterte Giraudeau.

„Ich bin sicher, wir können das wie zivilisierte Menschen regeln", sagte Marius in einem nicht sehr erfolgreichen Versuch, die Spannung zu lösen. Immerhin begann Giraudeau jetzt auf Marius einzureden.

Javert wandte sich um und ging vor Marie-Eponine in die Knie. „Sagst du uns jetzt, warum du diesen Jungen geschlagen hast?"

Marie-Eponine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Valjean ging ebenfalls in die Knie, wobei er etwas länger brauchte als Javert. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß du einfach wahllos Jungen verprügelst."

„Er hätte das nicht sagen dürfen", sagte Marie-Eponine plötzlich klar und deutlich.

Giraudeau hörte ebenso auf, Marius anzuschreien wie dieser mit seinen Beschwichtigungsversuchen.

„Was hätte er nicht sagen dürfen, mein Schatz?" fragte Javert.

„Ich habe ihn gewarnt, damit aufzuhören. Zweimal. Aber er hat weitergemacht." Zuvor hatte das Mädchen auf den Boden geblickt, jetzt hob es den Kopf und starrte Didier feindselig an. „Er hat gesagt, ein Mann, der einen anderen Mann küßt, wäre verdammt, und ich habe gesagt, das stimmt nicht, und er soll aufhören. Aber das hat er nicht getan. Er hat gesagt, solche Männer kommen in die Hölle, und ich habe gesagt, er soll ruhig sein, und daß meine Großväter ganz bestimmt nicht in die Hölle kommen. Und er hat angefangen, daß ihr für das, was ihr tut, in der Hölle brennen werdet. Und er hörte nicht auf, als habe ich gemacht, daß er ruhig ist."

Valjean und Javert tauschten einen Blick. Wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie gestern die Fragen der Kinder nicht beantwortet hätten?

M. Giraudeau blickte seinen Sohn streng an. „Ist es wahr, was sie sagt, Didier?"

Der Junge scharrte mit dem Fuß und zeigte dann die Andeutung eines Nickens.

„Das war ungehörig. Man beleidigt nicht die Verwandtschaft einer Dame, wie sich diese auch immer benehmen mag." Giraudeau warf den beiden älteren Herren einen wenig freundlichen Blick zu. Offenbar hatte er mehr an der Form der Aussage seines Sohnes auszusetzen als an dem Inhalt. Er wechselte noch einige wohlgesetzte Worte mit Marius und Cosette und nahm dann seinen Sohn an der Schulter und ging.

Valjean und Javert blickten etwas ratlos auf Marie-Eponine herunter. „Es war sicherlich ehrenwert, daß du meintest, unsere Ehre verteidigen zu müssen", sagte Javert schließlich und kämpfte damit, seine Rührung sich nicht ansehen zu lassen.

„Aber du kannst nicht jedesmal zuschlagen, wenn jemand etwas sagt, was dir nicht gefällt", ergänzte Valjean. „Prügeln ist keine Lösung."

Marie-Eponine nickte zustimmend, doch dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Aber in dem Fall hat es gutgetan", verkündigte sie überzeugt.


	4. Chapter 4

3. Kapitel

Während Marie-Eponine gerade gezwungen wurde, ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihren beiden Eltern über Betragen in der Öffentlichkeit zu führen, und die Zwillinge durch den Garten tobten, saßen Javert und Valjean nebeneinander auf der Bank vor dem Gartenhaus, die sowenig Platz bot, daß sie sehr dicht zusammengedrängt waren. „Wer hätte gedacht, daß ein Mitglied deiner Familie derartig gewalttätig werden könnte?" murmelte Javert. Er war immer noch nicht sicher, ob die angemessene Emotion nun Stolz oder Ärger war.

„Ich fürchte, ich könnte auch zuschlagen, wenn jemand dich beleidigen würde." Valjean lehnte seinen Kopf an Javerts Schulter.

„Soll ich mich jetzt geehrt oder beunruhigt fühlen?" Valjean konnte das Lächeln auf Javerts Lippen mehr fühlen als sehen. „Ich hoffe doch sehr stark, daß Marie-Eponine nicht so eine Linke entwickelt wie du, sonst sind Tote zu befürchten."

„Würde vermutlich schwierig werden, das zu vertuschen. Hat Grenvil gesagt, wie lange es dauert, bis Georges wieder auf den Beinen ist?" wechselte Valjean das Thema. „Ich sehe nämlich keine realistische Möglichkeit, wenn das hier so weitergeht, daß wir eine ungestörte Nacht verbringen können."

„Nein, ich fürchte, das wird unmöglich, selbst wenn wir tatsächlich mal eine Nacht alleine in diesem Bett verbringen könnten, was ich zu bezweifeln wage. Und es wird wohl noch vier, fünf Tage dauern, bis die Kinder ins Haupthaus zurückkehren können."

„Dann müssen wir eine andere Möglichkeit finden."

„Was schwebt dir vor?"

„Soweit du morgen vormittag nichts Besonderes vorhast, könnten wir in unserer Wohnung… nach Post schauen."

„Wir verabreden uns für ein wenig… Privatsphäre?"

Statt einer Antwort hob Valjean nur die Augenbrauen.

„So gegen elf Uhr ließe uns ausreichend Zeit, bis die Kinder aus der Schule kommen", überlegte Javert laut, und Valjean nickte nur.

XXX

Als sich Javert am nächsten Vormittag, nach einer weiteren Nacht mit ziemlich kalten Kinderfüßen in ihrem Bett, auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung machte, fühlte er sich merkwürdig aufgeregt und etwas verworfen. Mit Valjean zu leben, und dabei auch die mehr körperliche Seite ihrer Beziehung auszuleben, gehörte zusammen. Seit jenen ersten Malen damals in Marius' Studentenbude hatte er sich nie wieder damit auseinandergesetzt, ob das, was sie taten, richtig war, es war ganz selbstverständlich Teil ihres Lebens geworden.

Jetzt praktisch zu einem heimlichen Rendezvous zu schleichen – wenn auch der Partner des Rendezvous' alles andere als eine heimliche Liebe war – war ein komisches Gefühl, zumal Javert natürlich auch, bevor vor elf Jahren sein neues Leben begonnen hatte, niemals etwas derartiges auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Dazu kam, daß Valjean und er sich normalerweise nicht verabredeten, das Bett zu teilen, sondern hier andere Möglichkeiten hatten, dem anderen zu signalisieren, daß intimere Berührungen gewünscht waren.

Javert war zusätzlich der Überzeugung, daß sie sich mit ihrem Vorhaben ausgesprochen albern benahmen. Sie waren schließlich keine pubertierenden Jungen, sondern reife, erwachsene Männer, die seit elf Jahren zusammenlebten. Es war absurd, sich einzureden, nicht ein paar Tage ohne diesen intimeren Teil ihrer Beziehung auszukommen. Schließlich hatten sie sich beide jahrzehntelang ohne Probleme derartige Berührungen versagt.

Trotzdem ließ allein die Vorstellung von ein paar ungetrübten Stunden allein mit Valjean seinen Puls schneller schlagen und seinen Schritt sich beschleunigen.

Mit freudiger Erwartung erreichte Javert die Wohnung. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, daß die Tür nicht verschlossen war. Offenbar war Valjean vor ihm gekommen, dachte Javert mit einem Lächeln und stieg mit schnellen Schritten die Stufen zu ihren Räumen hinauf. „Ich hätte mir denken können, daß du es auch nicht erwarten kannst", sagte er und öffnete die Tür zum Salon.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung war jedoch von Valjean keine Spur zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte er auf ein riesengroßes Durcheinander. Bücher waren aus dem Regal gerissen worden, Schubladen und Schranktüren standen sperrangelweit auf, der Inhalt lag verstreut über den ganzen Raum.

Selbst ein so erfahrener ehemaliger Polizist, wie es Javert war, benötigte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was geschehen sein mußte. Sie waren das Opfer von Einbrechern geworden.

Javert packte seinen Spazierstock fester, um sich verteidigen zu können, falls sich die Täter noch in der Wohnung befanden. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke bemächtigte sich seiner. Was, wenn Valjean die Einbrecher überrascht hatte? Javert stieß die Tür zum Bad und zum Schlafzimmer auf, wo sich ebenfalls ein Bild der Verwüstung bot, jedoch keine Spur von Valjean.

Javert ging zurück in den Salon, blickte in den Schrank, in dem er seine Akten aufbewahrte, und stellte fest, daß der doppelte Boden an seinem Platz war. Er hob ihn an und zog den Kasten hervor, in dem sich die beiden Pistolen befanden, die er vor elf Jahren einmal Marius geborgt hatte. Er griff eine der Waffen, lud sie und begab sich so leise wie möglich die Treppe nach unten in die Küche. Dort war ebensowenig jemand wie in dem dahinter liegenden Zimmer ihrer Haushälterin.

Javert atmete tief ein und aus vor lauter Erleichterung, als er plötzlich auf der Treppe ein Geräusch hörte. Er stieß die Küchentür auf, trat in den Flur und sagte mit einer Autorität, die er auch nach über einem Jahrzehnt außerhalb des Polizeidienstes noch immer perfekt beherrschte: „Keine Bewegung, und die Hände dalassen, wo ich sie sehen kann."

„Also, offengestanden hatte ich mir den Beginn unseres geheimen Stelldicheins etwas anders vorgestellt", bemerkte Valjean trocken.

Javert ließ die Waffen sinken und zog Valjean stumm an sich. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dir könnte etwas passiert sein", flüsterte er dann. „Wir hatten offenbar einen Einbruch."

„Einen Einbruch?" Für einen kurzen Moment mußte Valjean auflachen. „Der Täter ist mit Sicherheit nicht aus Paris oder aber komplett verrückt. Ausgerechnet in die Wohnung einzubrechen, in der der beste Ermittler des Landes lebt…"

Erst jetzt wurde Javert tatsächlich die Absurdität dieser Tat bewußt. „Entweder der Einbrecher hat von deinem sagenumworbenen Reichtum gehört und deswegen die Gefahr ignoriert, oder er ist in der Tat ein Idiot." Widerstrebend löste er die Umarmung und zog einen Notizblock aus der Tasche. „Ich denke, ich schicke Lucien eine Nachricht, damit er sich die Bescherung ansieht. Du kannst ja schon einmal damit beginnen zu sehen, was der Dieb mitgenommen hat. Ich komme gleich nach."

Valjean nickte. „Reichtümer haben wir ja nun wirklich keine hier; der Dieb wird bestimmt enttäuscht gewesen sein." Er ging nach oben, während Javert sich nach draußen begab, wo dieser sich einen Straßenjungen griff und ihn für ein paar Sou eine hastig hingekritzelte Notiz ins Palais de justice bringen ließ. Dann folgte er Valjean nach oben und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, daß dieser mitten im Salon stand und regungslos auf den Kamin starrte.

„Sie sind fort", sagte Valjean tonlos.

Mit einem Blick auf das Kaminsims erkannte Javert, was fort war. Normalerweise standen die beiden silbernen Kerzenleuchter links und rechts am Rande des Simses. Jetzt jedoch waren die Plätze leer, und auch der hoffnungsvolle Blick nach unten ließ sie nicht auf dem Boden wieder auftauchen. Es wäre auch ausgesprochen unrealistisch gewesen, daß ein Dieb in einer Wohnung, in der es wenig Stehlenswertes gab, weil die Bewohnung nicht gerade dem Luxus frönten, ausgerechnet silberne Leuchter zurücklassen würde. „Es tut mir leid", sagte Javert sanft. „Ich kann nur ansatzweise vermuten, was das für dich bedeuten muß."

„Sie haben mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin. Ohne sie wäre ich wahrscheinlich längst in irgendeinem Gefängnis gestorben." Es war nicht nur Valjeans Stimme, die zitterte, auch der Rest seines Körpers schien von Schaudern geschüttelt zu werden.

Javert griff nach Valjeans Schulter, drehte ihn, so daß er nicht mehr auf das leere Kaminsims starren konnte, und sagte bestimmt: „Diese Leuchter sind nur Symbole für das, was du geworden bist. Sie haben dich nicht zu dem gemacht, was du bist, das warst du selbst und vielleicht noch der Bischof von Digne."

„Aber ich weiß, wozu ich fähig bin. Ich habe einen Mann, der mir nur Gutes getan hat, bestohlen, ich habe einem Kind seinen einzigen Reichtum weggenommen, noch vor einem halben Jahr habe ich unverzeihliche Dinge zu dir gesagt. Was werde ich erst tun, wenn mich die Leuchter nicht mehr daran erinnern, was richtig ist?"

„Du bist nicht nur ein guter Mensch, du bist der wahrscheinlich selbstloseste Mann, der jemals gelebt hat." Javert hinderte Valjean daran zu widersprechen, indem er ihm den Finger auf den Mund legte. „Nein, laß mich bitte ausreden. Du brauchst diese Leuchter nicht, um all das zu sein. Es ist in dir drin." Javerts Finger zeichnete sanft Valjeans Lippen nach. „Du siehst doch, wozu du mich gebracht hast. Vor elf Jahren wäre ich eher von einer Brücke gesprungen, als so etwas zu sagen."

„Du bist lieber von einer Brücke gesprungen, zumindest zunächst", erinnerte Vajean mit dem sehr schwachen Anflug eines Lächelns, das jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. „Ich habe nur so große Angst, daß ich ohne die Leuchter etwas Schreckliches tue oder sage, und daß du mich dann verläßt."

Javert starrte ihn an. Er hatte geträumt, daß Valjean ihn verlassen würde, aber der umgekehrte Gedanke war ihm nicht gekommen, noch nicht einmal in jenen grauenvollen Tagen im Januar. „Ich verspreche dir, daß ich dich niemals verlassen werde", sagte er ernst, beugte sich herunter und küßte Valjean. Eigentlich hatte es nur ein Kuß sein sollen, der das Versprechen besiegelte, doch durch die vergangenen Tage und Nächte, und das, was dort nicht geschehen war, artete er etwas aus und dauerte minutenlang.

Er wurde erst durch ein diskretes Hüsteln unterbrochen. Statt erschreckt auseinander zu fahren, wie er es noch vor einigen Jahren zweifellos getan hätte, löste Javert sich langsam und ohne jede Hast von Valjean und sagte, ohne diesen auch nur für eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen: „Wir hatten Sie nicht so schnell erwartet, Lucien."

„Offenkundig nicht", erwiderte Inspektor Lucien Danois trocken, während er sich bemühte, nicht zu aufdringlich zu starren. Natürlich wußte er durch die Erzählungen seiner Frau, die schließlich einmal mit beiden Männern in einem Haushalt gelebt hatte, was ungefähr zwischen ihnen vorging, allerdings war er nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf gewesen, es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. „Sie sind also Opfer eines Einbruches geworden. Was ich von der Intelligenz des Täters halte, ausgerechnet bei Ihnen einzusteigen, muß ich wohl nicht extra sagen. Haben Sie etwas verändert?"

Jetzt erst wandte Javert seine Augen von Valjean ab; allerdings nur um Lucien einen ironischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dieser gab einen Laut von sich, der nur so interpretiert werden konnte, daß er sich über sich selbst ärgerte. „Entschuldigung, natürlich haben Sie nichts verändert. Dumm, ausgerechnet Sie danach zu fragen. Die Macht der Gewohnheit."

Javert löste die Umarmung, in der er sich noch immer befand, vollends, umfaßte jedoch stattdessen Valjeans Hand. „Der oder die Täter sind durch die Eingangstür gekommen", erklärte er geschäftsmäßig. „Sie wurde nicht aufgebrochen, daher vermute ich, daß ein Dietrich benutzt worden ist, um die Tür zu öffnen. Wir wissen noch nicht, was im einzelnen gestohlen wurde. Auf jeden Fall sind die beiden silbernen Leuchter verschwunden, vermutlich auch das gesamte Tafelsilber. Meine Pistolen haben die Täter nicht gefunden."

Lucien seufzte. „Auch wenn der Einbrecher offenbar geistig minderbemittelt oder sehr unwissend zu sein scheint, sind die Chancen, die Beute zurückzubekommen, minimal."

Javert spürte, wie sich Valjeans Hand in seiner verkrampfte. „Ja, das weiß ich leider. Zumal wir nicht wissen, wieviel Vorsprung der Dieb hat. Die Wohnung steht seit vorgestern mittag leer."

„Dann kann die Beute schon durch mehrere Hände gegangen sein." Lucien klang ziemlich frustriert. „Sie gestatten, daß ich mir die anderen Räume ansehe?"

Javert machte eine einladende Geste. „Fühlen Sie sich wie zuhause."

Während Lucien sich in den anderen Zimmern umsah, schien Valjean aus der Lethargie, die ihn in den letzten Minuten umfangen hatte, zu erwachen. „Stimmt es, daß es wenig Hoffnung gibt, die Leuchter wieder zu finden?"

„Je länger der Diebstahl her ist, desto schwieriger ist es, ja."

„Aber es ist nicht unmöglich, oder?"

„Nein."

„Dann mußt du versuchen, sie zu finden." Valjeans Worte kamen stoßweise. „Du bist der beste Ermittler von Paris, wenn du sie nicht wiederfinden kannst, dann kann das niemand."

„Dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten ehrt mich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gelingt." Javert unterdrückte den Drang zu erwähnen, daß das Silber und mit ihm die Leuchter längst eingeschmolzen sein mochten. „Aber ich werde natürlich mich in der Hehlerszene umhören, ob jemand etwas weiß."

Nachdem Lucien seine Begehung abgeschlossen hatte, räumten Valjean und Javert oberflächlich auf und sicherten die Tür. Valjean wirkte die ganze Zeit, als wäre er wie in Trance, so daß Javert es für sinnvoll ansah, ihn zurück in die Rue Plumet zu begleiten. Dort bat er Toussaint, Cosette hinunter zu holen, berichtete ihr kurz, was geschehen war, und bat sie, sich um Valjean zu kümmern.

Er selbst verließ die Rue Plumet mit schnellen Schritten und nahm eine Droschke, deren Kutscher er eine Adresse in Petit-Picpus nannte. Dort hielt er auf einen kleinen Laden zu, der Schmuck und Silberwaren verkaufte. Javert stieß die Tür auf und ließ seinen Blick über die ausgestellten Waren wandern.

Eine schmale junge Frau, etwas jünger als Cosette, kam aus dem Hinterzimmer. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Monsieur, vielleicht ein Präsent für eine besondere Dame?" Erst jetzt erkannte die Frau den Besucher. Ihre Stimme änderte den verbindlichen Ton mit dem wohleinstudierten Akzent und klang plötzlich deutlich mehr nach Straße. „Was wollen Sie? Wir haben nichts gemacht, weder meine Brüder, noch ich."

„Habe ich das gesagt, Azelma?" fragte Javert leicht gereizt. „Wo steckt er? Und jetzt erzähle mir bitte nicht, daß du es nicht weißt, oder keine Ahnung hast, von wem ich spreche."

„Er war die ganze Zeit mit mir zusammen."

„Sicher, Azelma." Statt weiter mit ihr zu diskutieren, schob Javert sie beiseite und ging, ohne sich um Azelmas Protest zu kümmern, ins Hinterzimmer.

Von allen abgebrühten Verbrechern, mit denen Javert in seinem Leben zu tun hatte, war der noch immer jugendlich wirkende Mann, der im Hinterzimmer lässig am Tisch saß und ein paar sehr teuer aussehende Dolche reinigte, vielleicht der kaltblütigste. „Ich glaube ja nicht, daß Sie auf der Suche nach einem Präsent sind, und schon gar nicht nach einem für eine Dame", sagte Montparnasse. „Ebensowenig wie ich glaube, daß Sie plötzlich nach neun Jahren beschlossen haben zu überprüfen, ob ich Azelma wirklich einen Laden eingerichtet habe."

„Was dich sowohl gefährlich als auch außerordentlich lästig macht, ist die Tatsache, daß du intelligenter bist als die meisten anderen Kriminellen", knurrte Javert. Er war nicht gerne hierhergekommen, aber irgendwo mußte er ja mit seiner Suche beginnen, und wieso da nicht bei einem der Könige der Pariser Unterwelt, der zudem auch noch einen Schmuckladen finanzierte. „Was weißt du über den Einbruch?"

„Welchen Einbruch?" fragte Montparnasse zurück.

Javert schloß aus der Reaktion, daß der Einbruch noch nicht sehr lange zurückliegen konnte, da Montparnasse sonst zweifellos davon gehört hätte. „Der in unserer Wohnung."

„Was war denn das für ein Volltrottel?" platzte Montparnasse heraus und begann zu lachen. Die Vorstellung, daß jemand Javert bestehlen haben könnte, schien ihn großartig zu amüsieren. Nach einer halben Minute wurde er jedoch wieder ernst. „M. l'Inspecteur, Sie denken doch nicht etwa, daß ich so bescheuert wäre, das zu machen? Ich mag ja manches Verrücktes angestellt haben, aber das wäre nun wirklich reiner Wahnsinn."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß du ein solches Risiko nur eingehen würdest, wenn die Beute entsprechend wäre, was sie nicht ist, und was du genau weißt."

„Sie sagen es."

„Aha", machte Javert und bedachte Montparnasse mit einem wissend-sarkastischen Blick.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, ich war neugierig, wie Sie jetzt so leben, und habe mich ein wenig erkundigt. Sie und der Wohltäter leben von ein paar gutangelegten Geldern bei einer Bank und dem, was Sie nach Hause bringen. Der sagenhafte Reichtum Ihres Freundes ist in einer Stiftung angelegt."

„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum du deine Talente auf das Brechen von Gesetzen verschwendest." Javert war ehrlich beeindruckt.

„Weil es einträglicher ist als das, was Sie ‚ehrliche Arbeit' nennen würden?" Montparnasse grinste. „Da wir uns ja einig sind, daß man Sie besser nicht bestehlen sollte, vor allem, weil es dort nichts zu holen gibt. Ich frage mich nur, weswegen Sie dann hier sind."

„Der Dieb hat etwas mitgenommen, was für meinen Freund Valjean – und nur für ihn – von hohem Wert ist."

„Jemand hat den Wohltäter bestohlen?" Montparnasse setzte sich zum ersten Mal gerade hin und gab seine lässige Haltung auf. „Wenn das jemand tut, bin ich das. Ich mag den Wohltäter. Was ist denn so Wertvolles gestohlen worden?"

„Zwei silberne Leuchter, einige Jahrzehnte alt, mit einem Prägewappen." Javert beschrieb die Leuchter so gut er konnte. „Irgendetwas davon gehört, daß so etwas auf dem Markt ist?"

Montparnasse schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Hier ist es jedenfalls nicht angeboten worden, wenn Sie darauf hinauswollen. Sie können versichert sein, wenn ich diese Leuchter hätte, würde ich Sie herausgeben, Ihnen in Rechnung stellen, was ich bezahlt hätte, und die Sache vergessen. Es bringt einfach zuviel Ärger, etwas zu haben, hinter dem Sie her sind."

„Du bist in der Tat ein vernünftiger Mann. Wo würde man die Leuchter anbieten, um sie zu Geld zu machen?"

„Ich werde jetzt nicht Ihre Intelligenz beleidigen und fragen, wieso Sie meinen, daß ich das wüßte."

„Dafür wäre ich dir dankbar."

„Der Kollege, der Ihre Wohnung gemacht hat, ist entweder ausgesprochen blöde, nicht von hier, oder beides", überlegte Montparnasse laut. „Er wird daher wohl kaum die unbekannten Hehlerhöhlen kennen. Bleiben also die bekannteren Orte."

„Ich will wissen, wenn die Leuchter irgendwo angeboten werden, verstanden? Wenn es nicht anders geht, kaufst du sie, ich werde dir das Geld dafür erstatten."

„Was bringt Sie dazu zu glauben, daß ich Ihnen helfen würde?"

„Die Tatsache, daß ich dann nicht weiter nachforschen werde, warum Azelma dir ein Alibi meinte geben zu müssen."

„Das ist allerdings ein ziemlich starkes Argument." Etwas unbehaglich schien Montparnasse sich zu fühlen. „Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann und heute ein paar Erkundigungen einziehen. Kommen Sie morgen früh wieder, vielleicht weiß ich dann schon mehr."

XXX

Valjean hockte wie ein Häufchen Unglück auf einer der Gartenbänke in der Rue Plumet und hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, welche Belanglosigkeiten ihm Cosette berichtete. Natürlich wußte er, daß sie lediglich versuchte, ihn abzulenken, er war auch dankbar dafür, aber es half nicht wirklich. Er hatte niemals geglaubt, daß er sein Herz an Dinge hängen würde; er war immer davon ausgegangen, daß es sich um Menschen handelte, deren Verlust ihm das Herz bräche. Aber natürlich waren die Leuchter nicht irgendwelche Dinge, es war das, was sie symbolisierten. Sie hatten ihn begleitet seit Digne, seit dem Moment, als er sich entschloß, sein Leben zu ändern. Jetzt, wo sie fort waren, befürchtete Valjean, daß sich sein Leben erneut ändern könnte.

Er hatte keinen Grund, an Javerts Worten zu zweifeln, und doch war da etwas, das an ihm nagte. Es fehlte Valjean die Sicherheit, daß Javert ihm den Vorfall vom Januar tatsächlich und aus vollem Herzen vergeben hatte. Die Art, wie er Vergebung praktisch erzwungen hatte, war sicherlich nicht die ideale Weise gewesen, ein Zerwürfnis zu bereinigen.

Und jetzt war das Symbol fort, das zeigte, daß selbst die verhärtetste Seele gerettet werden konnte!

Cosettes vorgeblich munteres Geplauder ebbte plötzlich ab, was dazu führte, daß Valjean seiner Tochter seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte. Sie stand auf und begab sich in Richtung des Tors, durch welches Javert gerade den Garten betrat. „Er nimmt es nicht gut auf", sagte sie düster und blickte zu Boden. „Tun Sie etwas, Javert, bitte."

Seit Javert damals zum ersten Mal mit Cosette gesprochen hatte und dabei in einem denkbar desolaten Zustand gewesen war, hatten sie jeder für sich festgestellt, daß sie ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgten: das Wohlergehen von Valjean. „Ich bemühe mich, und ich bin auch bereits dabei."

Cosette atmete erleichtert auf, und Javert begab sich hinüber zu Valjean.

„Entschuldige, daß ich mich so albern benehme", sagte Valjean mit dem vergeblichen Versuch eines Lächelns, „vermutlich würde sich Marie-Eponine erwachsener verhalten, wenn man ihr Catherine stehlen würde."

„Oh, heiliger Jean", murmelte Javert, „du entschuldigst dich bei mir, weil du etwas durcheinander bist, nachdem man dir etwas gestohlen hat, was dir sehr wichtig ist?"

„Ich habe ein wenig Angst vor mir selbst, was ich tun könnte", gestand Valjean ein. „Ich habe Angst, daß ich wieder Dinge tue, die falsch sind, wenn ich keine Mahnung vor Augen habe, die mir sagt, dann kannst du nicht tun."

„Das sagen dir aber nicht ein paar Leuchter, sondern dein Gewissen", wandte Javert ein.

„Weißt du eigentlich, daß ich in Montreuil versucht haben herauszufinden, was aus dem Jungen geworden ist, den ich bestohlen hatte? Ich mußte das so unauffällig wie möglich machen, sonst hättest du vielleicht noch mehr Verdacht geschöpft." Valjean strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Trotzdem habe ich jahrelang nicht mehr an diesen Jungen gedacht."

„Was dafür spricht, daß dein Gewissen auch ohne ein paar Leuchter einwandfrei funktioniert, wenn du dir jetzt Gedanken darüber machst." In Javert flackerte eine Idee auf. Wenn es ihm nicht gelingen sollte, die Leuchter wieder zu besorgen, vielleicht konnte er ja etwas anderes tun, damit Valjean sich etwas besser fühlte. Dieses Ziel zu erreichen, war zwar nicht weniger unwahrscheinlich, als die Leuchter zu finden, es kam jedoch auf einen Versuch an. Javert beschloß, am nächsten Tag zunächst Montparnasse aufzusuchen, und dann in ihre Wohnung zu gehen, um ein paar alte Notizen, die er sich vor vielen Jahren zum Fall Valjean gemacht hatte, durchzugehen. Vielleicht ergaben sich ja irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte.

Cosette hatte offenbar den Kindern erklärt, daß Valjean dringend der Aufheiterung bedurfte, denn diese versuchten, ihn den gesamten Nachmittag und Abend zu Spielen zu animieren. Außerdem hatte sie Marius eine Nachricht in die Kanzlei geschickt, denn dieser kam mit einem druckfrischen Exemplar der Abendausgabe des „Moniteurs" heim, in dem eine Anzeige eine Belohnung demjenigen versprach, der sachdienliche Hinweise über den Verbleib zweier silberner Kerzenleuchter machen würde.

Valjean fühlte sich etwas überwältigt ob der Aufmerksamkeit und Hilfe, die ihm von allen Seiten zuteil wurde. Es war es nicht gewohnt, sich helfen zu lassen, so daß ihm die Übung fehlte, Hilfe anzunehmen.

Am Abend kam noch Dr. Grenvil, um nach seinem kleinen Patienten zu sehen, wobei er feststellte, daß voraussichtlich am nächsten Tag die anderen Kinder in ihre Zimmer zurückkehren könnten.

Javert seufzte innerlich. Das bedeutete ziemlich eindeutig, daß er in dieser Nacht keine Möglichkeit haben würde, Valjean auf andere Gedanken zu bringen oder zumindest ein wenig abzulenken.

Diesmal warteten die Kinder nicht einmal, bis das Licht ausging, sondern standen sofort im Schlafzimmer des Gartenhauses. „Können wir hier schlafen?" fragte Fantine-Euphrasie.

„Maman hat gesagt, daß du traurig bist, Grandpère Jean", sagte Jean-Luc.

„Wir werden dich trösten", erklärte Marie-Eponine sehr ernsthaft.

„Das ist sehr fürsorglich von euch", erwiderte Valjean, während er hilfesuchend Javert ansah, der nur in komischer Verzweiflung die Schultern zuckte. Da für Valjean es natürlich niemals in Betracht gekommen wäre, das Angebot des kindlichen Trostes auszuschlagen, rückte er schließlich einfach beiseite, um Platz für die Kinder im Bett zu schaffen.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen ging Javert früh aus dem Haus. Er hatte das halbe Frühstück damit zugebracht, Valjean davon zu überzeugen, in die Stiftung zu gehen, damit er sich dort etwas Ablenkung verschaffte und vor allem sah, daß er auch ohne die Leuchter in der Lage war, weiter gute Taten zu vollbringen.

Javert besuchte zunächst ein paar weitere Geschäfte, die mit Schmuck oder Edelmetallen handelte, wie er es schon am Nachmittag zuvor getan hatte, aber die Besucher konnten oder vielleicht auch wollten keine Auskunft geben. Also beschloß Javert, seine halbe Verabredung mit Montparnasse einzuhalten.

Dieser empfing ihn dieses Mal nicht im Hinterzimmer von Azelmas Geschäft, sondern bereits vor der Tür. „Vielleicht machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang, M. l'Inspecteur?" sagte Montparnasse ohne eine weitere Begrüßung. „Wenn sich herumspricht, daß Sie schon wieder bei uns aufgetaucht sind, ist das nicht gut für die Geschäfte."

„Sicher." Javert verkniff sich nur mühsam hinzuzufügen, daß Geschäfte, für die er abschreckend wäre, mit Sicherheit nicht legal sein dürften; es war wenig erfolgversprechend, eine Quelle durch eine solche Bemerkung versiegen zu lassen. „Also", begann er nach einigen Schritten, „was hast du für mich?"

Montparnasse grinste triumphierend. „Nun, ich habe gehört, daß jemand ein Paar silberne Leuchter anzubieten hat. Einem, sagen wir, Bekannten, sind solche Leuchter angeboten worden, aber er hatte keine Verwendung dafür. Ich habe aber ihn streuen lassen, daß ich genau solche Leuchter suche. Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis derjenige bei mir auftaucht."

„Wenn er nicht vorher einen anderen Käufer findet", erwiderte Javert düster.

„Schwerlich." Montparnasses Gesicht wurde nur ein wenig selbstgefällig. „Sie vergessen, wer ich bin."

„Ein unverbesserlicher Krimineller?"

„Sie drücken das so unerfreulich aus. Sagen wir, ich habe einen gewissen Einfluß in gewissen Kreisen. Und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich dort bedeute, daß ich äußerst interessiert an diesen Leuchtern bin, wird kein anderer wagen, sie zu kaufen, sondern dem Verkäufer den Tip geben, sich an mich zu wenden. Er wird keine andere Wahl haben, als an mich zu verkaufen."

„So langsam beginne ich zu begreifen, warum du nicht längst dauerhaft hinter Schloß und Riegel sitzt." Javerts Anerkenntnis hatte etwas Widerwilliges und Mißbilligendes. „Eindeutig zuviel Verstand für einen Kriminellen."

„Es ist schön, daß das endlich einmal jemand anerkennt", entgegnete Montparnasse fröhlich. „Ich melde mich, sobald ich weiß, wenn die Übergabe steigen soll." Mit der Eleganz einer Katze drückte sich Montparnasse in den nächsten Türbogen, und bevor Javert feststellte, daß er stehengeblieben war, hatte er sich bereits aus dem Staub gemacht.

Javert seufzte. Es gefiel ihm naturgemäß überhaupt nicht, sich auf einen berüchtigten Verbrecher verlassen zu müssen, aber ihm blieb wenig andere Wahl, zumal die Händler und Hehler wenig Interesse zeigten, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Also beschloß Javert, sein zweites Projekt voranzutreiben. Er begab sich in die Wohnung und begann, einen bestimmten Teil seiner Notizen über Valjeans kriminelle Karriere zu lesen. Nachdem er an einem Namen hängengeblieben war, las er den ganzen Abschnitt noch einmal, glaubte einen Zusammenhang zu sehen. Er griff nach einem Adreßbuch für Paris, schlug dort einen Namen nebst Vornamen sowie Berufsbezeichnung nach und begann plötzlich, laut loszulachen.

Eigentlich war er der Meinung gewesen, Valjean und er hätten ihren Anteil an Zufällen im Leben bereits weit überstrapaziert, doch offenkundig hielt das Schicksal einen weiteren davon für sie bereit…


	5. Chapter 5

4. Kapitel

Nachdem Javert noch einen unangekündigten Besuch abgestattet hatte, der auf vollkommene Irritation und Überraschung stieß, und bei dieser Gelegenheit eine Einladung zum Kaffee ausgesprochen hatte, die für den nächsten Tag auch angenommen wurde, begab er sich zurück in die Rue Plumet, wo er mit der erfreulichen Nachricht empfangen wurde, daß Dr. Grenvil tatsächlich eine Rückkehr der Kinder ins Haupthaus befürwortete.

Diese Nachricht hob Javerts Stimmung noch weiter. Mit großem Enthusiasmus half er beim Umräumen der Matratzen aus dem Gartenhaus hinüber ins Haupthaus. Da Valjean erst kurz vor dem Abendessen aus der Stiftung in die Rue Plumet kam, entschied Cosette resolut, daß die beiden älteren Männer erst am folgenden Tag in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren würden. Javert versucht gar nicht erst, dieser Anordnung zu widersprechen; falls Montparnasse eine Nachricht hatte, wäre es höchst unangenehm, wenn er ihn in der Rue Plumet nicht antreffen würde. Da Cosette insistierte und mit sehr sanfter Stimme auf Valjean einredete, leistete auch dieser kaum Widerstand.

Schließlich zogen sich Valjean und Javert am späteren Abend ins Gartenhaus zurück. Valjean schloß die Tür von innen ab und wandte sich dann Javert zu. „Endlich allein? Ich kann es kaum glauben."

„So sehr ich auch die Gesellschaft deiner Enkel genieße, freue ich mich darauf, dich heute nacht ganz für mich zu haben." Javert beugte sich zu Valjean herunter, nahm dessen Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küßte ihn sanft, aber langanhaltend. Es lag all jener Trost in diesem Kuß, den Javert in den vergangenen sechsunddreißig Stunden nur mit Worten hatte ausdrücken können.

„Ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn du damit weitermachen könntest, was du gerade begonnen hast", sagte Valjean, als er wieder Gelegenheit dazu hatte. „Ich wäre für Ablenkung von den trüben Gedanken der letzten zwei Tage dankbar."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun", erwiderte Javert und ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen, indem er den Rock von Valjeans Schultern streifte und sodann die Knöpfe von Weste und Hemd öffnete.

„Laß uns ins Bett gehen, bevor wir uns auf dem Fußboden wälzen", murmelte Valjean etwas atemlos.

Sie löschten die Kerzen im Wohnraum und gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Schon auf dem Weg dahin entledigte Valjean sich seiner restlichen Kleidung und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, von wo aus er beobachtete, wie Javert sich langsam entkleidete. Mit der gleichen quälenden Langsamkeit löschte er das Licht, und dann war er neben Valjean. „Oh, mein Gott, ich habe das vermißt", flüsterte er, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Statt einer verständlichen Antwort, an der Valjean schon deswegen gehindert war, weil seine Lippen damit beschäftigt waren, über Javerts Hals zu gleiten, stieß er ein lautes Stöhnen aus.

„Verdammt", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme, die weder Valjean noch Javert gehörte, „ich hätte wirklich nicht geglaubt, daß Azelma recht hat. Aber sie wollte sogar tatsächlich mit mir wetten, daß in diesem Bett einiges los ist."

„Also, entweder haben die letzten Tage dafür gesorgt, daß ich Dinge höre, die nicht da sind", sagte Javert mit erzwungener Ruhe, der man anhörte, daß er seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle bringen mußte, „oder wir haben einen Kriminellen in unserem Schlafzimmer, und damit meine ich nicht den reformierten in diesem Bett."

Valjean mußte zunächst für einige Sekunden die in ihm aufsteigende Panik niederkämpfen; immerhin hatte er jahrelang den Albtraum gehabt, jemand würde ihn im Schlaf überraschen und festnehmen. Javerts sarkastische Reaktion konnte er jedoch entnehmen, daß alles in Ordnung war, wenn auch sicher nicht alltäglich. Also tastete er nach einem Zündholz und riß es an. „Finden Sie nicht, daß das selbst für Ihre Verhältnisse eine weder die passende Zeit, noch der Ort ist, um einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abzustatten, M. Montparnasse?" fragte er, während er die Kerze entzündete. „Im übrigen wurden wir bereits ausgeraubt, Sie kommen daher zu spät."

„Selbstverständlich kann ich auch wieder gehen." Montparnasse zuckte mit den Schultern und stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte. „Dann ist es für Sie vielleicht doch nicht von so großem Interesse, wie ich dachte, daß ich um zwei Uhr jemanden erwarte, der mir zwei silberne Leuchter verkaufen möchte?"

„Was?" Valjean starrte den jungen Mann an.

„Oh, hat er Ihnen gar nicht erzählt, daß er mich überaus freundlich erpreßt hat, ihm bei der Suche nach diesen beiden Leuchtern zu helfen?" Montparnasse schien sich großartig zu amüsieren.

Valjean starrte Javert fassungslos an. „Du hast dich mit M. Montparnasse verbündet, um meine Leuchter, die ich vor vielen Jahren versucht habe zu stehlen, von einem Dieb zurückzubekommen? Bin ich der einzige, der das ein wenig absurd findet?"

Javert mußte gestehen, daß der Gedanke wirklich etwas Absurdes an sich hatte – und etwas, das ihn ein wenig schuldbewußt dreinschauen ließ.

Valjeans Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen, aber er riß sich zusammen. Sein Lachen würde unter diesen Umständen bestenfalls hysterisch klingen. „Selbstverständlich sind wir interessiert an Ihrer Mitteilung, M. Montparnasse."

„Dann wollen Sie mich vielleicht auch begleiten zur gloriosen Rückführung der beiden Leuchter zu Ihnen?"

„Du solltest lieber mich alleine gehen lassen", bemerkte Javert. „Die Sache nimmt dich viel zu sehr mit."

„Mit Sicherheit werde ich dabei sein", erwiderte Valjean bestimmt. „Wären Sie so freundlich, nebenan einen Moment zu warten, M. Montparnasse, damit wir uns ankleiden können?"

„Gerne", antwortete Montparnasse und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „ich habe heute sowieso schon mehr gesehen, als ich jemals den Wunsch hatte, erblicken zu müssen." Mit ein paar katzenhaften Schritten war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

XXX

Einige Stunden später warteten Valjean, Javert und Montparnasse in Azelmas Laden auf den potentiellen Verkäufer der Leuchter. Azelma hatte für die drei Männer einen starken Kaffee gebraut und war dann schlafen gegangen.

Valjean saß auf einem für ihn fast zu fragilen Stühlchen, Javert lehnte an der Wand, und Montparnasse hockte auf dem Verkaufstresen, einen Fuß auf der Platte, den anderen lässig herunterhängend.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte eure Geduld", murmelte Valjean und versuchte zum wiederholten Male, eine richtige Sitzposition auf dem Stuhl zu finden.

„Ohne die Fähigkeit abzuwarten, kommt man in meinem Metier nie zum Erfolg", erwiderte Javert.

„Das hätte ich sagen können", meinte Montparnasse, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Javert einbrachte, dem der Gedanke gar nicht behagte, mit einem gefährlichen Kriminellen einer Meinung zu sein.

Um kurz vor zwei Uhr zog sich Valjean ins Hinterzimmer zurück; Javert vertauschte seinen Platz mit der schummrigen Ecke zwischen der Wand und dem Schaufenster. Ein wenig übertrug sich Valjeans Nervosität auf Javert. Natürlich war es fast Routine für ihn, auf einen Verdächtigen zu warten, aber es kam nicht allzu häufig vor, daß es ihn oder eine Person, die ihm wichtig war, direkt betraf. Einzig Montparnasse wirkte vollkommen entspannt.

Wenige Minuten, nachdem die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims zweimal geschlagen hatte, klopfte es an der Ladentür. Ohne übertriebene Eile ließ sich Montparnasse von dem Tresen heruntergleiten, durchquerte das Geschäft und öffnete die Tür. Davor stand ein schmächtiger, noch junger Mann mit wildem Bart und Haarwuchs, der ein Bündel in der Hand hielt. Montparnasse machte eine einladende Handbewegung, trat beiseite und ließ den Mann eintreten, nicht ohne hinter ihm die Ladentür wieder sorgfältig zu verschließen.

Dann wandte er sich um. „Du sollst etwas haben, das mich interessiert?"

Der Mann nickte in einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Eifer und Verzweiflung, legte sein Bündel auf dem Tresen ab und faltete es auseinander. Er brachte zunächst etwas Tafelsilber zum Vorschein, dann einige Paare Manschettenknöpfe, eine Taschenuhr und schließlich zwei silberne Leuchter.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wen du bestohlen hast?" fragte Montparnasse fast nebenbei.

„Is' mir egal", antwortete der Mann. „Was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Mindestens fünf Jahre Bagno", antwortete Javert und trat aus dem Dunkel der Ecke hervor, in der er sich verbogen gehalten hatte, wobei er gleichzeitig den Weg zur Tür versperrte.

Der junge Mann blickte sich panisch um, sah die Tür zum Hinterzimmer, wollte durch diese fliehen, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, da sich in Valjean ein schier unüberwindliches Hindernis auftat.

„Vielleicht hättest du dich doch mehr dafür interessieren sollen, beim wem du einsteigst", bemerkte Montparnasse trocken. „Der berüchtigtste Polizist von Paris war vielleicht keine so ganz glückliche Wahl."

„Ich gehe nicht zurück", stieß der Mann hervor. „Niemals."

„Zurück?" Valjean, der zuvor die Augen kaum von den Leuchtern hatte wenden können, wurde aufmerksam.

„Offenbar auch noch ein Wiederholungstäter und Bewährungsversager", stellte Javert gereizt fest.

Der Mann hatte erkannt, daß er nicht fliehen konnte, also verlegte er sich aufs Flehen. „Bitte, haben Sie Mitleid, Messieurs. Ich bin gerade erst aus dem Bagno entlassen worden, ich habe Hunger, kein Dach über dem Kopf, keine Arbeit."

Javert murmelte etwas Unverständliches; er wußte viel zu genau, was jetzt unweigerlich folgen würde.

Der kurze Blick, den Valjean ihm zuwarf, schien um Entschuldigung zu bitten. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man nichts außer einem gelben Schein besitzt."

„Wie können Sie das?" Der Mann schluchzte nach jedem Wort.

„Weil das, was Sie mir gestohlen haben, mir viel bedeutet, es symbolisiert, was ich war, und was ich dann wurde. Vor über fünfundzwanzig Jahren stand ich genauso da wie Sie heute. Ich stahl einem Mann, der mir nur Gutes getan hatte, sein Silber. Statt mich jedoch verhaften zu lassen, gab er mir auch noch diese beiden Leuchter."

Montparnasse hörte den Worten zu, während er zu Javert hinüberging. „Was genau tut er da?"

Javert seufzte. „Was er immer tut."

„Es hat mich gerettet, ich habe mein Leben geändert. Und ich möchte, daß Sie das auch tun", fuhr Valjean fort. „Nehmen Sie das Tafelsilber, nehmen Sie die Uhr, die Manschettenknöpfe, nehmen Sie von mir aus den Inhalt meiner Brieftasche", er zog diese hervor und warf die darin befindlichen Geldscheine auf den Tresen, „aber beginnen Sie ein Leben ohne Straftaten."

Der Mann starrte ihn fassungslos an und schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, ob er vielleicht einen entlaufenen Irren bestohlen haben mochte.

„Manchmal frage ich mich ja, wie Sie – gerade Sie – es mit ihm aushalten", bemerkte Montparnasse im Plauderton. „Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie Sie es schaffen, ihm nicht manchmal etwas hinter die Ohren zu geben."

„Selbstbeherrschung", murmelte Javert zwischen den Zähnen hervorgepreßt. „Viel Selbstbeherrschung."

Valjean nahm die beiden Leuchter an sich, trat etwas beiseite und schenkte Javert ein strahlendes Lächeln. Letzterer verdrehte die Augen, da er wußte, daß er diesem Lächeln nicht widerstehen konnte, und gab die Ladentür frei.

Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hatte der Mann Geld, Silber, Uhr und Manschettenknöpfe zusammengerafft und war aus dem Laden gestürzt.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht enttäuscht. Nicht jeder Ex-Sträfling ist wie du", sagte Javert. „Sobald das Geld aufgebraucht ist, wird er wieder losziehen, befürchte ich."

„Aber nicht in dieser Stadt", entgegnete Montparnasse entschlossen. „Wenn ich höre, daß er hier noch einmal ein Ding dreht, liefere ich ihn persönlich im Palais de justice ab."

„Du willst doch nicht plötzlich ein gesetzestreuer Bürger werden, oder?" fragte Javert ungläubig. „Noch einen reformierten Straftäter erträgt mein Weltbild nicht."

„Keine Sorge, M. l'Inspecteur, ich habe nicht im mindesten vor, etwas an Ihrem Weltbild zu ändern. Aber jemand, der nicht weiß, daß es alles andere als ratsam ist, in das Haus einzudringen, das Sie bewohnen… Das macht nur unnötig Ärger und stört die Geschäfte von uns hart arbeitenden Kriminellen."

Valjean hielt die Leuchter noch immer fest umklammert. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe danken soll, M. Montparnasse."

„Warum halten Sie Ihren pensionierten Polizeihund nicht in der nächsten Zeit ein bißchen mit anderen Dingen als Schnüffeln beschäftigt?"

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete Valjean und ignorierte, daß Javert etwas murmelte, das klang wie: „Davon träumst du aber auch nur."

Die beiden älteren Männer verabschiedeten sich schließlich, nachdem Montparnasse ihnen noch einen Beutel für die Kerzenleuchter gegeben hatte, von dem Javert vermutete, daß er schon einiges an illegalen Inhalten transportiert haben mochte.

Die Dämmerung begann, den Himmel im Osten zu erhellen, als Javert und Valjean sich endlich auf den Weg zurück zur Rue Plumet machten.

„Ich bin sicher, daß du weiß, daß es nicht meine Zustimmung hat, diesen Dieb gehen zu lassen", sagte Javert schließlich, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren.

„Natürlich weiß ich das." Valjean räusperte sich. „Aber ebenso weiß ich, daß ich wenig anderes tun konnte. Ich konnte unmöglich diesen Jungen zurück ins Bagno schicken. Das Gefängnis hat noch niemanden besser gemacht. Bestenfalls kommst du mit dem Wissen heraus, nie wieder hineinzuwollen."

„Du kannst nicht erwarten, daß jeder Kriminelle sich selbst rettet wegen ein paar Wertsachen. Dafür muß man die Anlagen eines Heiligen haben."

„Aber ein Versuch ist es wert." Valjean tastete nach Javerts Hand und drückte sie, während sie weitergingen. „Danke, daß du es möglich gemacht hast, die Leuchter zurückzubekommen. Es kann nicht leicht gewesen sein für dich, sich mit Montparnasse zu verbünden."

„Für dich tue ich halt alles." Eigentlich wollte Javert sarkastisch klingen, doch die sechs Worte kamen mit großer Aufrichtigkeit.

„Und ich denke, ich habe so ein oder zwei Ideen, wie ich dir dafür danken könnte."

Statt einer Antwort beschleunigte Javert seinen Schritt, so daß sie ihren Weg trotz Valjeans kaum merklichen Hinken in wahrer Rekordzeit zurücklegten durch die erwachende Stadt.

Ihre Vorstellung von einem schnellen Insbettaumeln ließ sich jedoch nicht verwirklichen, denn als sie das Gartentor der Rue Plumet passierten, kamen Cosette und Marius aus dem Haus gestürmt. „Wo seid ihr gewesen?" stieß Cosette sehr in Sorge hervor. „Mitten in der Nacht einfach zu verschwinden, ohne Bescheid zu sagen… Habt ihr etwa geglaubt, bei dem quietschendem Gartentor hört niemand, wenn ihr geht?"

„Cosette war kurz davor, die Polizei zu alarmieren", sagte Marius. „Sie hat befürchtet, Sie seien entführt worden."

„Genaugenommen haben wir etwas Entführtes zurückgeholt", beschwichtigte Javert und bedauerte seine Worte im selben Moment, denn auf diese Weise verbrachten sie eine Stunde bei einem sehr frühen Frühstück, um zu berichten, wie sie die Leuchter zurückerlangt hatten.

Als sie endlich in ihr Bett fanden, waren beide Männer so müde, daß Valjean sich nur noch in der Lage fühlte, sich an Javert zu schmiegen, der ihn an sich zog. In der nächsten Sekunde waren beide eingeschlafen…

XXX

Als Javert erwachte, genoß er einen langen Moment, einfach nur dazuliegen, und Valjean neben sich zu spüren. Fast ein wenig träge dachte er darüber nach, welche Schritte er wohl unternehmen mußte, um das gemeinsame Erwachen besonders angenehm zu machen, da begann die Uhr im Wohnzimmer zu schlagen und hörte erst einmal nicht wieder auf. Erst nach dem zwölften Schlag wurde es still.

Javert benötigte verhältnismäßig lange für seine Verhältnisse, um zu begreifen, daß es gerade Mittag geschlagen hatte, und stieß einen für ihn ungewöhnlich obszönen Fluch aus.

„Na, ich bin aber auch schon liebevoller geweckt worden", beschwerte sich Valjean verschlafen.

„Wir haben verschlafen", erwiderte Javert ärgerlich.

„Was ist so schlimm daran?" Valjean setzte sich auf. „Ich wüßte nicht, daß heute unaufschiebbare Termine auf uns warten."

Javert biß sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe dir das nicht gesagt, aber ich habe für heute nachmittag jemanden zu uns eingeladen, den du kennenlernen solltest. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Ich wollte Marguerite um einen Kuchen bitten, und jetzt ist sie wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht zurück bei uns…"

„Habe ich eigentlich jemals erwähnt, daß ich unzüchtige Gedanken entwickle, wenn eine deiner perfekten Planungen gestört wird und du darüber verzweifelst?" erkundigte sich Valjean nicht ganz ernsthaft und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick. „Wir bekommen das hin, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben doch noch ein paar Stunden Zeit."

Javert schien nicht vollständig überzeugt zu sein, aber er faßte etwas Mut. Immerhin war Valjean bekanntermaßen ein wahrer Improvisationskünstler. „Du weißt, ich hasse es, wenn etwas, das ich tue, nicht perfekt ist."

„Ja, aber diesmal hast du hoffentlich nicht vor, nähere Bekanntschaft mit einer Brücke zu machen." Valjean angelte nach Papier und einer Feder, kritzelte etwas auf das Papier und klettere dann aus dem Bett. „Sehen wir zu, daß wir nach Hause kommen. Ich sage nur kurz im Haus Bescheid, damit sie dort nicht wieder in Panik verfallen über unser Verschwinden." Er kleidete sich an und war aus der Tür, so daß Javert nur, nachdem auch er sich angezogen hatte, übrigblieb, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Normalerweise gingen sie von der Rue Plumet zu ihrer Wohnung zu Fuß, doch in Anbetracht der Eile, in der sie sich befanden, nahmen sie eine Droschke.

Natürlich war Marguerite noch nicht in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt, so daß sich in Javerts Gesicht erneut Panik abzeichnete. „Wir müssen sofort irgendwo etwas zu essen herbekommen. Am besten, ich gehe sofort los und kaufe ein."

„Wir könnten selbst etwas backen und Kaffee kochen." Aus unerfindlichen Gründen schien Valjean die Situation höchst unterhaltsam zu finden.

„Hast du deinen heiligen Verstand verloren? Das letzte Mal, daß du etwas zum Essen zubereitet hast, war es genau dazu nicht zu verwenden, und du wirst selten müde zu beteuern, daß mein Kaffee fürchterlich ist."

„Ja, aber ich liebe dich trotzdem." Valjean ließ ihr Gepäck im Flur stehen, warf seinen Rock darüber und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. „Das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein, mit etwas Butter, Mehl, Milch, Zucker und Eiern sollte man das schon hinbekommen."

„Also doch einkaufen…"

Valjean grinste geheimnisvoll und brachte aus einer Seitenklappe der gerade abgestellten Tasche die genannten Dinge zum Vorschein und stellte sie auf dem Küchentisch ab. „Alles da."

„Selbst nach vierzig Jahren bin ich immer noch erstaunt, an was du alles denkst." Javert war tatsächlich beeindruckt, hatte jedoch noch immer Zweifel. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir doch einen Kuchen kaufen, vorsichtshalber. Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, was wir mit diesen Zutaten anfangen sollen, und ich bin sicher, du auch nicht."

„Also ich denken, wir müssen dieses ganze Zeug in eine Schüssel geben und dann rühren, und dann kommt es in den Ofen." Plötzlich schien auch Valjean eine gewisse Ratlosigkeit zu zeigen. „Ich habe nur leider nicht die geringste Ahnung, in welchen Mengen welche Zutat notwendig ist."

„Ich gehe einen offene Konfiserieladen suchen", seufzte Javert.

„Warum ist diese Einladung so wichtig?" fragte Valjean. „Wen erwarten wir?"

Javert zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort. Lügen kam nicht in Betracht, die Wahrheit würde durch die Überraschung verderben. Also versuchte er es mit einer Teilwahrheit. „Es ist M. Giraudeau."

„Wie bitte?" Valjean schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstens, warum hast du ihn eingeladen, und zweitens findest du nicht, daß er ausreichend beleibt ist, auch ohne daß wir einen Kuchen für ihn backen?"

„Ich bin sicher, daß du und er euch einiges erzählen könnt, und ja, ich finde, ein paar Pfund weniger würden nicht schaden."

„Panisch und geheimnisvoll… Das stellt meine Fähigkeit, dir zu widerstehen, auf eine harte Probe." Valjean grinste. „Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, wie ich dir entlocken würde, warum Giraudeau uns besucht?"

„Nein." Javert hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle, daß nur die äußersten Bereiche seiner Mundwinkel zuckten."

„Wir werden sehen". Valjean trat zwei Schritte näher, so daß er direkt vor Javert stand. „Was ist, wenn das mache?" Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen sehr zarten Kuß auf Javerts Lippen, ohne ihn ansonsten zu berühren.

„Ich schweige wie ein Grab." Javert war sichtlich amüsiert. „Und du wolltest einen Kuchen backen."

„Ich hoffe einfach, ein bißchen Ablenkung bringt mich auf eine zündende Idee." Valjean nahm Javerts Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, zog es zu sich herunter und küßte ihn erneut, diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft. „Wirst du jetzt gestehen?"

„Niemals." Für diese kategorische Aussage klang Javerts Stimme allerdings außergewöhnlich atemlos. „Ich bin berühmt für meine Selbstbeherrschung, und natürlich für mein Pflichtbewußtsein, was mir sagt, der Kuchen backt sich nicht von selbst."

„Aber noch ist die Inspiration noch nicht da. Es bedarf also noch etwas weiterer Ablenkung." Diesmal wanderte Valjeans rechte Hand auf Javerts Rücken, während die linke diese empfindliche Stelle am Nacken suchte, von der niemand außer Valjean wußte, wie sehr sie Javert wahnsinnig machen konnte. Schon bevor sich ihre Lippen diesmal trafen, entwischte Javerts Mund ein leises Stöhnen. Er wußte, er hatte keine Wahl, als nachzugeben, zumindest einem von beiden Ansinnen. Die Entscheidung fiel nicht schwer, schließlich war er nach diesen Küssen süchtig seit dem allerersten. Ohne sich von Valjean zu lösen, schob er diesen gegen den Tisch. Valjean lehnte sich zurück, im Eifer des Gefechtes die auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Backzutaten vergessend, und zog Javert mit sich, bis er das Säckchen mit dem Mehl umstieß, welches sich dabei öffnete, und eine riesige weiße Wolke den Tisch und beide Männer einhüllte.

So wirklich schien sie dies in ihrem Tun nicht zu stören, denn sie hielten nur solange inne, wie nötig war, daß Valjean sich beschweren konnte: „Ich glaube, ich liege auf der Butter."

„Selber schuld", erwiderte Javert und tastete nach den ersten seinem Vorhaben hinderlichen Knöpfen. „Du hast damit angefangen."

Die Mehlwolke senkte sich langsam wieder und bedeckte alles. Außerdem gab sie den Blick zur Küchentür frei, wo Violette Danois kopfschüttelnd das Bild betrachtete, was sich ihr bot. „Genauso habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie der Versuch enden würde, wenn man Sie beide alleine in einer Küche lassen würde", sagte sie.

Die beiden Männer fuhren erschreckt auseinander. Javert versuchte vergeblich, seine Kleidung zu ordnen, wirbelte jedoch nur den Mehlstaub wieder auf. „Was…?"

„Was ich hier mache?" unterbrach Violetta. „M. Jean hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, daß Sie beide dringend Hilfe und einen Kuchen bräuchten. Hier bin ich also, um festzustellen, daß sich manches offenbar niemals ändert."

Javert stand wie ein Schuljunge bei einem Tadel der Lehrerin und spürte, wie das Blut aus tieferen Regionen ihm ins Gesicht stieg. Valjean hatte ein gewisses Grinsen im Gesicht, das er nur schlecht verstecken konnte.

„Sie beide gehen sich am besten umziehen und das Mehl loswerden, und ich werde versuchen zu retten, was zu retten ist", verkündete Violetta in einem Tonfall, den sie sonst gegenüber ihren Kindern gebrauchte, wenn diese unartig waren. „Erfreulicherweise war ich auf so etwas vorbereitet." Sie zog aus dem Korb, den sie über dem Arm trug, eine Schüssel hervor, in der gelblicher Teig glitzerte. „Na los, worauf warten Sie noch? Raus aus dieser Küche!" Mit gesenktem Kopf verließen beide Männer die Küche, Javert, um seine Scham zu verbergen, Valjean, um ein Grinsen zu verstecken.

Während sie die Treppe nach oben stiegen, konnte Javert nur den Kopf schütteln. „Du hast die ganze Zeit gewußt, daß Violetta herkommt und hast keinen Ton gesagt?"

„Ich habe von Anfang an gewußt, daß wir es nie schaffen, irgend etwas Eßbares zu produzieren." Valjeans Stimme klang, als würde er mit einem Lachanfall kämpfen. „Also habe ich Violetta per Brief gebeten herzukommen, als ich Cosette Bescheid sagte, daß wir gehen."

„Und obwohl du das wußtest, hast du diese kleine Szene da angezettelt." Javert schien wirklich empört zu sein. „Seit wann regt dich der Gedanke an, erwischt zu werden?"

„Seit etwa elf Jahren, seit ich weiß, daß es durchaus Spaß machen kann." Valjean drehte sich zu Javert um, der eine Stufe hinter ihm war, und strich ihm mit der Hand das Mehl aus dem Gesicht. „Nein, ernsthaft, der letzte Teil war nicht geplant, ich habe mich einfach ein wenig davontragen lassen. Tut mir leid."

Javert benötigte einen Moment, seinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken und das Lächerliche an der Situation zu erkennen. Was war denn auch schon passiert? Violetta hatte sie schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal in einer derartigen Lage erwischt. „Ich denke", begann Javert mit sehr sorgfältig gewählten Worten, „ich werde uns heute nacht in unser Schlafzimmer einschließen, und dann werde ich dir zeigen, wie unglaublich erfüllend es sein wird, wenn absolut niemand uns stören kann und wird."

„Ich werde dich an dieses Versprechen erinnern." Valjean wollte sich herunterbeugen, um Javert zu küssen, als Violetta aus der Küche rief.

„Wenn Sie beide nicht in einer Viertelstunde umgezogen und ohne Mehl in Ihrem Salon sitzen, wird es keinen Kuchen geben."

„Spielverderberin", murmelte Valjean, begab sich aber dennoch nach oben. „Gut, daß wir sie rechtzeitig verheiratet haben, sonst würden wir hier gar keinen Spaß haben."

Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber sie schafften es tatsächlich, sich innerhalb einer Viertelstunde zu waschen, umzuziehen und die Mehlreste aus den Haaren zu entfernen, wobei letzteres fast schon wieder zu ablenkend wurde. Schließlich deckte sie den Tisch mit dem, was von dem Silber noch übrig war; immerhin hatte der Dieb kein Interesse gezeigt, sich am Porzellan zu vergreifen.

Als es gegen halb vier an der Haustür läutete, war alles so, wie es in einem gut organisierten Haushalt zu sein hatte: der Kuchen war nett garniert und duftete verlockend, der Kaffee war frisch aufgebrüht, und nur mit ausgesprochen viel Phantasie hätte man auf die Idee kommen können, daß die beiden sehr distinguiert wirkenden Hausherren noch vor kurzem wie zwei Schuljungen für wenig präsentables Verhalten gescholten worden waren.

Javert öffnete die Tür und führte ihren Gast nach oben. M. Giraudeau blickte sich neugierig um, als er Valjean begrüßte und betrachtete diesen dann eingehend. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm Platz. Einen sehr langen Moment herrschte ein unbehagliches Schweigen, was Valjean veranlaßte, Kuchen und Kaffee zu servieren und ein wenig allgemeine Konversation zu machen, die jedoch mangels wirklicher Reaktion der beiden anderen nicht so recht in Gang kam.

Javert machte der gequälten Unterhaltung irgendwann ein Ende. „Im Gegensatz zu dir hat M. Giraudeau eine gewisse Ahnung, weswegen er heute hier ist", begann er. „Als bei uns eingebrochen wurde, war ich nicht sicher, ob es mir gelingen würde, die Leuchter wieder zu beschaffen. Ich beschloß daher, angeregt von einer deiner Bemerkungen, einen Ersatzplan zu entwickeln, um dir zu helfen. Mir war nicht bewußt, daß mich dieser Ersatzplan ausgerechnet zu M. Giraudeau führen würde, den wir zufällig kurz vorher kennengelernt hatten, weil unsere Enkelin eine ziemlich harte Rechte schlägt."

„Wenn du gerade dabei sein solltest, mich über irgend etwas zu erleuchten, bist du nicht sehr erfolgreich, denn ich tappe völlig im Dunkeln", bemerkte Valjean trocken, aber neugierig.

„Vielleicht lassen Sie einfach mich die Geschichte erzählen", bot Giraudeau an. „Sie geht weit zurück, fast dreißig Jahre. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, daß die Vergangenheit tatsächlich so überraschend wieder in mein Leben trat, als M. Javert mich aufsuchte, aber zweifellos hätte ich vorher den Namen erkennen können… Aber ich war damals nur ein kleiner Junge, und das alles war so erschreckend. Wir sind uns vor dieser Woche schon einmal begegnet, M. Valjean, aber das war nicht in Paris. Das war auf einer staubigen Straße im Süden."

Valjean starrte ihren Besucher an, warf einen fast schon hilflosen Blick zu Javert und brachte nur mühsam hervor. „Das… kann nicht sein."

„Sie sind natürlich verändert, ich auch", fuhr Giraudeau fort. „Sie sind kein furchteinflößender Ex-Sträfling mehr, sondern ein geachteter Bürger und Philanthrop, und ich bin kein Kaminkehrerjunge mehr, sondern ein Fabrikbesitzer."

„Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, daß Ihr Vorname ‚Gervaise' lautet?" fragte Valjean kaum hörbar.

„Üblicherweise nannte man mich ‚Petit Gervaise' damals, aber diese Zeiten sind schon länger vorbei", antwortete Giraudeau.

„Oh, mein Gott." Valjean sackte in sich zusammen. „Ich habe so häufig mir überlegt, was ich sagen würde, wenn ich Sie finden würde. Ich habe jahrelang versucht, Sie zu finden, aber ohne jeden Erfolg. Und jetzt, wo Sie endlich da sind, wo ich Ihnen ins Gesicht sehen kann, fällt mir nichts weiter ein, als Sie um Vergebung zu bitten, auch wenn ich weiß, daß mein Verhalten keine Vergebung verdient."

„Es gibt nichts zu vergeben."

„Ich verstehe vollkommen, daß Sie mir nicht vergeben können." Valjean schien verzweifelt zu sein, bemühte sich jedoch, dies nicht zu zeigen.

Javert lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete die ganze Szene mit großer Aufmerksamkeit. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr hundertprozentig sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Valjean und Giraudeau zusammenzubringen, auch wenn Giraudeau am Vortag überaus erfreut auf Javerts Vorschlag reagiert hatte.

„Ich sagte nicht, daß ich Ihnen nicht vergeben kann, sondern daß es nichts zu vergeben gibt", stellte Giraudeau klar. „Natürlich haben Sie mich in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, und natürlich war der Verlust dieser Münze schmerzhaft, aber wenn Sie sie mir nicht geraubt hätten, wäre ich heute nicht da, wo ich bin."

„Ich verstehe nicht…" Jetzt war Valjean zusätzlich auch noch verwirrt.

„Als Sie mir die Münze stahlen, hatte ich kein Geld mehr für Essen", erzählte Giraudeau. „Ich mußte also notgedrungen die erste beste Arbeit annehmen, die sich mir bot. Die war in einer Ziegelei an der Straße. Ich ging also dort hinein und bat um Arbeit. Der Besitzer hatte eine zweite Ziegelei in Paris, und als er zwei Jahre später sah, daß ich gute Arbeit leistete, nahm er mich mit nach Paris. Mit achtzehn war ich Vorarbeiter, mit vierundzwanzig war ich stellvertretender Fabrikleiter, und mit sechsundzwanzig habe ich die Tochter des Besitzers geheiratet. Mein Schwiegervater ist vor vier Jahren gestorben und hat die Ziegeleien meiner Frau und mir hinterlassen. Wäre ich der Kaminkehrerjunge geblieben, wäre ich vermutlich mit zehn in irgendeinem Schornstein elendig verreckt, denn die Münze hätte nicht ewig gereicht. Ich hätte wieder arbeiten müssen, und mit Sicherheit wäre mir bei der Auswahl der Arbeit das Glück nicht so hold gewesen. Eigentlich", Giraudeau konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, „müßte ich mich dafür bedenken, daß Sie mich ausgeraubt haben, M. Valjean."

Valjean wirkte, als würde er, trotz des Stuhles, auf dem er saß, den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Er zitterte, Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, und seine Gesichtsfarbe war deutlich bleicher als noch vor zwei Minuten.

Javert fragte sich ein zweites Mal innerhalb weniger Augenblicke, ob dieses Treffen wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, doch gleichzeitig wußte er, daß er diese Frage jetzt nicht beantworten konnte. Ganz offenbar benötigte Valjean Beistand, und dabei war es nicht wirklich wichtig, ob sie einen Zeugen hatten. Er griff über den Tisch, nahm Valjeans Hand und drückte sie sanft. Valjean erwiderte den Druck dankbar. Wie von Zauberhand hörte er auf zu zittern, und es kehrte Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück. Nur die Augen blieben unvermindert feucht.

Giraudeau betrachtete die Szene wortlos und wartete ab, bis Valjean wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Ich… ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht", gelang es Valjean endlich hervorzubringen. „Ich habe versucht, Sie zu finden, als ich in Montreuil-sur-mer lebte, aber ich wußte weder Ihren vollen Namen, noch hatte ich eine Ahnung, wo ich suchen sollte. Und…" Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern warf Javert einen Blick zu.

„…Und meine Anwesenheit hat dich gehindert", vollendete Javert.

„Ich hatte viel zu viel Angst davor, entdeckt zu werden. Aber es wäre meine Pflicht gewesen, weiter zu forschen."

„Was hätten Sie getan, wenn Sie mich gefunden hätten?"

„Ich hätte Ihnen die Münze und noch deutlich mehr gegeben, um meine Tat zumindest zum Teil wiedergutzumachen."

„Und genau das war nicht nötig, weil ich in der Ziegelei jede Woche mehr Geld bekam, als diese Münze wert war." Giraudeau nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ihre Tat hat mich gerettet."

„Selbst wenn du es willst, bis du nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas Böses zu tun." Javert drückte Valjeans Hand noch einmal, die er die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen hatte, und gab sie frei.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte Valjean. „Danke, daß Sie es mir gesagt haben."

„Ich habe fast dreißig Jahre auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, Ihnen das sagen zu können." Giraudeau lächelte. „Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich Sie suchen sollte. Und dann hörte ich, Jahre später, daß Sie bei einem Unfall umgekommen seien, also habe ich dann, als ich die Mittel gehabt hätte, nicht mehr versucht, Sie zu finden…"

„Auf diesen Unfall sind wir alle einmal reingefallen." Javert verzog selbstironisch das Gesicht.

„Wäre es nicht dank Ihrer unglaublichen Fähigkeiten, jemanden ausfindig zu machen, wären wir nie darauf gekommen, daß wir uns in unmittelbarer Nähe zueinander befunden haben." Giraudeau prostete Javert mit der Kaffeetasse zu. „Auf Sie, M. Javert."

Und Javert errötete bis über beide Ohren.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilog

Stunden später waren M. Giraudeau und Violetta gegangen, und Marguerite war zu ihrer Arbeitsstelle zurückgekehrt. Während sie den Tisch abräumte, warf Javert Valjean einen langen Blick zu und sagte dann: „Marguerite, wenn M. Jean und ich gleich die Schlafzimmertür hinter uns schließen, möchten wir unter keinen Umständen gestört werden. Die einzige Entschuldigung für eine Störung wäre, wenn das Haus abbrennt. Verstanden?"

Marguerite nickte und sah den beiden Männern nach. Valjean betrat das Schlafzimmer, Javert folgte ihm und schloß hinter ihnen beiden die Tür ab. Dann drehte er sich zu Valjean um. Einen langen Moment sahen sie sich nur an; sie hatten mehrere Tage darauf gewartet, ungestört alleine sein zu können, daß sie jeden Augenblick eine Störung erwarteten, doch nichts geschah.

„Das, was du heute getan hast…", begann Valjean, während er seinen Rock auszog und anfing, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Danke."

„Laß uns keine Zeit damit verschwenden, daß du mir dankst", erwiderte Javert und trat so dicht an Valjean heran, wie es möglich war, ohne ihn zu berühren. „Wir haben soviel nachzuholen." Er beugte sich herunter und küßte Valjean.

Der Kuß dauerte eine schiere Unendlichkeit, wie von selbst fanden ihre Hände ihren Weg. Sie ließen sich Zeit für kleine, zarte Berührungen, für geflüsterte Worte der Liebe. Keiner von beiden konnte sich erinnern, in den letzten Monaten die Intimitäten ihres Schlafzimmers so entspannt genossen zu haben, eigentlich nicht mehr seit ihrer großen Krise Anfang des Jahres.

Viel später lagen sie aneinander geschmiegt in ihrem Bett, noch immer umfangen von dem Zauber der letzten Stunden. „Warum tust du solche Sachen?" fragte Valjean plötzlich unvermittelt. „Du sorgst heimlich für meine Begnadigung, du besorgst die Leuchter wieder, du findest sogar Petit Gervaise…"

„Weil ich dich liebe", antwortete Javert und wußte im nächsten Moment, daß es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. „Und weil ich deiner würdig sein möchte."

„Das ist Unsinn. Du, der gesetzestreue Polizist und Musterbürger, willst versuchen, eines Sträflings würdig zu sein?"

„Nein, der Liebe eines Heiligen." Javert wußte, daß es Zeit für absolute Ehrlichkeit war. „Ich habe diesen Albtraum, der seit Januar immer wiederkehrt, daß du mich verlassen könntest." Er biß sich auf die Lippen.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung wurde Valjean nicht ärgerlich. „Ich könnte dich nie verlassen; ohne dich würde ich binnen Tagen einfach dahinwelken und sterben. Ich habe seit jenem Moment, als wir Marius' Wohnung damals betraten, niemals, nicht eine einzige Sekunde, daran gedacht, dich zu verlassen, nicht einmal in diesen dunklen Stunden im Januar."

Soviel also zu den Zweifeln in seinen Träumen, dachte Javert, und schwor sich für die Zukunft, Dinge, die ihm auf der Seele brannten, nicht mit sich herumzutragen, sondern gleich anzusprechen. Es war schließlich alles andere als schwer, wenn man mit Jean Valjean zusammenlebte…

Ende


End file.
